Struggling Love
by iheartedward123456789
Summary: Edward is crown prince of Italy, Bella is an American tourist, and they fall in love. Unfortunately, Edward finds out he must have an arranged marriage. What other hardships to face? Better summary inside. A bit OOC, AH, T for safety.
1. Finding The Family

**Full Summary: ****Edward is the Crown Prince of Italy and Bella is an American tourist and soon they fall in love. Unfortunately Edward is forced to have an arranged marriage with another woman he doesn't love. But, is Bella keeping an important secret from everyone? AH/a bit OOC. Inspired by I Want To Know Your Plans by Say Anything.**

**Okay. So here's another story that I want your opinion on.(: And just a note, Alice and Bella change hotels once everyone arrive. You will read about that in the story, though. So give me your honest opinion! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, own absolutely NOTHING of the Twilight series. ): But I own all the books! :D**

* * *

"Oh, Bella! It's so beautiful here!" my best friend Alice gasped. Alice can only be described as a pixie with short black hair. We were touring Volterra, Italy.

"I know Alice, I know!" I was laughing as she pulled me through the streets. Thankfully, unlike I usually would, I didn't trip or stumble. All Alice wanted to do was get to the hotel we were staying at to see her boyfriend Jasper, a very tall blond that could calm anyone down, no matter what. He also happened to be my brother. We were also meeting our best friend Rosalie and my other brother Emmett who had recently gotten engaged, though they (along with Jasper) were only 19.

Finally Alice decided to let us stop and catch our breath. But instead of running the rest of the way, she hailed a cab. The entire ride, Alice babbled on and on about being so excited to see Jasper. Suddenly her voice became a screech as the cab slowed down.

"Umm, excuse me but why exactly are you stopping?" Alice all but screamed, trying to calm down.

"It's the Royals, miss. I must stop." The poor cabbie sounded terrified by little Alice.

"I'm sorry, sir. She is just being very impatient today," I apologized before whispering to Alice, "Don't be so mean. You know he can't move."

"I know. I just want to see Jasper! It feels like it's been months since I've seen him," she sighed. Along with her, I sighed internally, only wishing I could find a love anything similar to hers and Jazz's or Rose and Em's.

"Look, Alice, it's the Crown Prince. What's his name again?" I said, trying to think when suddenly I remembered. _Edward. Prince Edward._

"Bella, don't just sit here! We'll be right back sir!" Alice gripped my wrist yanking me from the car. Upon my 'departure' I heard the man laughing.

Alice squeezed us through the crowds of people, some tourists others natives, before getting us to the front. "To get better pictures" she'd told me.

After several long minutes of standing, we finally saw the horses coming around the corner. The entire royal family consisted of three people. The King, Carlisle Cullen, the Queen, Esme Cullen, and the Prince, Edward Cullen. Though they didn't move fast, I didn't get a very good look at them because people decided to shove us back. But what I did see of Edward, I could only assume, was breathtaking. He had almost bronze colored hair that was very unkempt. He had a shining smile though it didn't reach his eyes. He obviously didn't like something very much. He was also kind of tall, though not as tall as Jasper with his muscles evident, but not obvious unlike Emmett.

As soon as they were an inch past us, Alice started yanking me through the crowd toward our cab which was, thankfully, still sitting on the curb.

"Thank you so much," I said to the cabbie as I got in the back seat.

"It was no problem," he replied, and now that he could, headed to our hotel.

"Can you believe I'll see Jasper in about five minutes?!" Alice shrieked.

"No, Alice. I can't." Now that I had provided the only reply she would need for the next fifteen minutes, I could relax on the way to the hotel. As my mind wandered, I looked out the window at my scenery. Trees were lined up on the sidewalks, but not like back home in Forks, Washington where they were anywhere that was possible with moss all the way up the trunks. These trees were purposely placed and there was no moss anywhere. The buildings were ancient, though none crumbled because of perfect restorations. People who clearly didn't know each other walked up and would make conversation about anything. How I would love to live here.

Before I knew it, I felt the cab jerk to a stop as we arrived at our hotel.

"Oh, Bella! I can't believe I'm going to see- JASPER!" Alice screamed when she saw Jasper walking out of the hotel and towards her. She ran up to him, and they each held each other in a passionate embrace. Though they weren't kissing, I felt as if I were interrupting a private moment, so I looked away, trying to focus on something else.

And, luckily, it didn't take long to find something else, because Emmett started through the crowd and toward us, with Rosalie at his side.

"Bella!" he boomed while pulling me into a bone crushing hug. Me and Emmett had always been the two closest siblings, though we all got along.

"Hi Emmett," I laughed as he set me back on the floor. Then Rosalie smiled and gave me a hug too.

"Emmett!" Alice suddenly yelled.

"Alice!" Emmett yelled back and they gave each other large hugs. They were always close too, for some reason, though Alice wasn't related.

"Hi, Bella," Jasper finally said, giving me a hug as well.

"Hi," I replied, grinning. "I know you haven't been here for very long, but isn't it gorgeous?" Me and Jasper had always seen fairly eye to eye on almost everything, so we had nice conversations about things like (in this case) European landscapes.

"So beautiful," he said quietly. "But I actually didn't pay much attention to it. I was too excited to see Alice," he admitted. He and Alice were nearly inseparable, and we all knew it was only a matter of time before he popped the question. Though they were young, we all knew that they would end up together anyway. My mother had been a stickler about young marriage, but when she saw them together for the first time, she changed her mind for this situation.

I laughed quietly. "It's okay. She was excited to see you too. I think she scared our poor cab driver half to death, though. It was actually pretty funny."

"I can only imagine."

After Jasper and I's conversation, we decided to go up to our rooms. After much arguing and insisting on my part, and grumbling about my stubbornness from Alice and Rosalie, we decided to get three rooms: one for Alice and Jasper, one for Rosalie and Emmett, and one for me. Everyone thought it wasn't fair, but I thought that since we were in Italy, they would want to be with their boyfriends/girlfriends as much as possible, considering Rosalie and Alice would be dragging me to every designer boutique they saw, which was a frightening thought. Luckily, our rooms were all near each other.

Once I had my bags in my room, I decided to look at the room itself. The walls were an almost mint green, with small circular mirrors every few yards. It was like this throughout the whole suite, though the bedroom was a separate room all together. The front room had a long leather black couch with several pillows that matched the walls placed in front of a plasma screen TV. There was also a pair of double doors with long white curtains that opened out onto a balcony. The bedroom contained a king size bed with a black and mint green comforter with black and green pillows as well. There was a night stand on either side of the bed with a lamp on each, and a phone on one. There was another TV in there, too, that was larger than the one in the front room. The bathroom was marble, with a Jucuzzi tub and a separate shower stall with glass walls and doors. I had thought that this suite was much too large, but the boys had insisted that since I was going to have my own room, that it would be the same size as theirs. I, of course, had complained that they shouldn't waste our 'endless supply of money' as Emmett so elegantly stated it, on me, but they wouldn't budge on it, so I had to agree.

Before long I heard a knock on my door. When I opened it, I saw Alice and Rosalie, Rosalie holding a dress bag and Alice holding her bag of hair things and makeup.

"May I ask why you've brought all these to my room?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, we're going to dinner in and hour, and seeing as I knew you didn't bring any dresses or makeup, I decided to help you out," Alice said with a smile on her face.

"And why can't I wear this to the restaurant?" I asked as I looked at my outfit. I was wearing a simple pair of skinny jeans, my favorite to be honest, and a tank top that looked like it had a big bow on it.

"Don't get me wrong, it's a nice outfit-for once- but this is a five star restaurant, so you have to dress very nice. Don't worry, you won't need much," Rosalie informed me. And with that, they shoved me into the bathroom to change, then they attacked me with makeup brushes and hair things.

**

* * *

**

**Yay! I am proud of myself! Three whole pages in Microsoft Word! Longest chapter for one of my stories yet. So, tell me what you think, and I will decide from your reviews and PM's weather or not to continue. I know it's a story I would want someone to continue, but if you guys don't like it, I won't. Haha. SO, honest opinions here, people. Don't lie to make me feel good. THANK YOU. So, review, PM, whatever. I wanna know what you think. :D**

**-Erin.**


	2. Meeting The Prince

**Okay. Since I'm writing while I don't have internet, I decided that even though I don't know your opinions on this yet, I'm going to continue it because I really enjoy it, and I want to try to continue this story no matter what. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: All I can say is that I only own the entire Twilight series, the movie, the soundtrack, and the collectors Edition Twilight. I don't OWN it. ): w/e.**

**ON TO THE NEW CHAPTER!**

When Rosalie said I didn't need much, it was obviously by her and Alice's standards. I spent thirty minutes sitting on a chair they dragged to the small vanity in the bathroom. Makeup was scattered everywhere, the dress bag lay discarded somewhere, and a flat iron was plugged in and ready. Unfortunately, I couldn't see my reflection because Alice had decided to duct tape a towel over the mirror. Luckily, my makeup was done and all that was left was my hair. Rosalie was the expert in hair, and finished within ten minutes. They added a small amount of hairspray for good measure, then ripped the towel from the mirror.

What I saw left me grasping for words. They hadn't done much to my face but the eyes. I had on a dark purple eyeliner that was a little bit sparkly. They also put on some light blue eye shadow that worked well with the liner. The final thing was mascara that made my eyes look even wider than usual. All the eye makeup complimented my brown eyes nicely. My brown hair was simple and straight, but it was also parted to the left with bangs that swooped down to almost cover my right eye. My dress was very simple but very beautiful. It was a light purple with a darker purple strap underneath the bust with spaghetti straps on the top. **(picture link on profile)**

Alice was wearing her usual makeup: black eyeliner, plum colored shadow, and mascara. Her short black hair was also straightened, with her bangs and part similar to mine. Her dress was pink with silver beading under the bust line.

Rosalie looked amazing. Her makeup was identical to Alice, and it complimented her blue eyes well. Her long blonde hair was parted on the left, but it was left to its natural curl. Her dress was a strapless black dress that hung on her perfectly. There was also eyelet lace at the bottom.

As we walked out of the hotel room, Emmett and Jasper each emerged from their own room. They looked very handsome in white dress shirts tucked into black dress pants. They each ogled their dates, then took them by the arm as we descended the stairs, walked outside, and found a cab.

"I hear this is the best restaurant in all of Italy," Alice shared with us. "I also heard that the royals come here sometimes." She waggled her eyebrows at me at the last one. So she knew about me looking at Prince Edward. Was it such a big deal? Of course, he was handsome, but obviously, we'd never meet. And it's not like anything would happen anyways. Besides, I wasn't looking for a relationship after last month.

I stopped that thought short. I should be thinking of happy things, not of my past.

"What was that look?" Emmett asked. Of course, he was going to be the overprotective older brother, unlike Jasper who trusted my choices, minus one…

"It was nothing," I said, glaring at Alice. "We just got caught at the Royal parade thingie today, and I guess I stared at the prince a second too long, so now Alice thinks that I've created an obsession."

"Yeah?" Emmett said, still completely serious and brotherly "Well, don't you go getting your heart broken, cause it's happened way to many times," Emmett warned.

"I don't have a crush on him! So I can't get my heart broken!" I whisper-screamed at him, glaring at Alice again while she looked away innocently.

Emmett laughed, breaking the tension. "Okay. Let's order! I'm hungry!"

"When are you not hungry, Em?" Jasper asked.

"Do you really wanna know, Jazz?"

"No. Not with your mind," Jasper replied as me, Rosalie, and Alice started laughing.

"Hello," our waiter greeted us in a thick accent. "My name is Mike, and I will be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" he asked while staring straight at me.

"How about we each have water," Rosalie suggested.

"Okay. Five waters. Anything else?" he asked, still staring.

"We want food!" Emmett exclaimed as everyone around us turned to stare, and my face was flooded with blood.

"And what would you like? The spaghetti is excellent," Mike suggested, unfazed.

"Then we'll each have spaghetti and a salad," Alice said. "And would you do us a favor, and stop staring at my friend? She's not interested."

"Uhm…" he stuttered as I blushed harder. "I'll be back soon with your drinks and food," he mumbled and hurried off.

"Alice!" I said after he was out of hearing distance.

"What?! It's true! I could tell you weren't!" she defended.

"Yes, but you could have kept it to yourself!" I said.

A few moments of silence past. We all knew Alice was already forgiven, but no one knew what to say. Suddenly, Rosalie gasped and her eyes widened.

"Rose? What is it?" Emmett asked, worried now.

"It's the Royals!" she squeaked.

As if it were a reflex reaction, I turned to look, and became very self conscious when I realized Prince Edward was staring straight at me. Once he realized he'd been caught, he smiled, blushed, then looked away. It wasn't until I turned back to everyone else that I realized my cheeks were blushing bright red.

"Bella?" Alice asked. "What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked, sounding completely guilty.

"That look the Prince gave you," Emmett replied, sounding completely like an overprotective big brother. "I don't like it. Not at all."

"Emmett, I don't even know him!" I defended.

"Sure." He elongated the word, making it obvious that he didn't believe me.

"Emmett, when has she been here before? While we were here by ourselves she didn't meet him, I swear," Alice told him.

"Okay," he replied, then returned to his normal perky self while talking about something entirely random. But I didn't hear anything. I was looking for Edward. Once I found his eyes, he smiled genuinely, but this time didn't look away. He turned slightly to the side for a moment before getting up and walking our way.

It took me a minute, but once I realized his destination, I looked back at everyone, hoping I looked innocent enough.

"Bella, don't look now but-" Alice began, but was cut off.

"Hi," came a melodic voice. "I couldn't help but see you, and I wanted to introduce myself." The green I was staring into was so deep I thought I might get lost.

He extended his hand for me to shake. "I'm Edward," he murmured.

"Bella," I mumbled. "I'm Bella."

"Bella. That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks."

"Well, I have to go back to my table, but I'm really glad I met you," he said in parting.

"You too."

Once he was safely out of hearing range, Emmett almost exploded.

"What was that?" he boomed.

"I don't know, Emmett. I really don't."

"Emmett, let up," Rosalie asked.

"The hell I will! I want to know what that was and why he came over here!"

"Emmett," Jasper warned. He always seemed to know when Emmett was about to take things to far.

"Well…!"

"Emmett, I swear I hadn't ever met him before this," I promised.

"Bella, I just don't want you to get hurt again." His eyes held nothing but concern for me, but I really didn't want to get into the topic while I was supposed to be having lots of fun here in Italy.

"I won't! Drop the subject please," I pleaded.

"Okay!" Emmett yelled earning even more glares from surrounding tables. Of course, I couldn't help but laugh with everyone else at his big smile that made him look like a four year old in a nineteen year olds body.

"What are you laughing at?" Emmett asked us all with a puppy dog expression that only made me laugh harder. I would have to thank Alice and Rosalie for waterproof makeup because I was laughing so hard I was crying.

"Emmett, stop! I think the food is coming and I don't want to let it get cold because I'm sitting here laughing," Jasper said in the middle of his hysterics.

Finally, we all got over it and we sat down and ate the most amazing spaghetti I had ever tasted.

After we were done, we all walked out and started to hail a cab back to the hotel when Prince Edward showed up beside me.

"Hey, do you guys need a ride anywhere?" he asked politely.

"Yeah," Alice answered. "We need a ride to our hotel. Getting a cab here is about as possible as getting one in New York City," she grumbled.

"Well just follow me and we can head over there," he said, grinning at me.

Edward led us to a fairly inconspicuous car; a silver Volvo that looked _very_ fast.

"There should be room in the back for four of you," he noted absent mindedly. "One of you will have to sit up front, though."

"Bella can," Alice chirped.

"Great," I muttered under my breath. How would I make conversation with the Crown Prince? Especially since he didn't know that I knew he was. And after Emmett had made that little scene, I had thought, and I really _did_ like Edward. But I could deal. I _would_ deal.

We all climbed in the car, Alice and Jasper chatting away about nothing I could get the gist of. Rosalie and Emmett were just sitting there looking at each other. Even though Emmett was a big dork, he had the biggest heart of anyone I know. He loved almost everyone he met.

"So, Bella. How are you enjoying Volterra?" Edward asked conversationally.

"It's gorgeous. So much more beautiful than home."

"And where exactly do you live?"

"Well, I live in a little town called Forks in Washington state. It's nice, but it's always raining. Sometimes I forget it's almost unnatural for it to always be cloudy and rainy. But it's nice. I've lived there all my life, though I love to visit Phoenix, Arizona in the summer." I knew he probably didn't care, but I felt compelled to tell him.

"You know what I just realized?" he said.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know your friends' names."

"Oh!" I suddenly recalled their existence. "Well, Alice is the short haired one, and the tall blond boy is her boyfriend and my brother, Jasper. The blond girl is Rosalie, and she is engaged to Emmett, the big muscly one. He's also my brother." When I mentioned Emmett and Rosalie being engaged, for a brief second, it looked like Edward was relieved, as if he thought we were going out.

"So, what's it like?" I questioned.

"What's what like?" he questioned back, though I could barely see a flash of frustration. Of being found out?

"Being the Crown Prince," I said casually, as if it was spoken constantly, like the words music or books.

"So you know?" he asked me. "You know I'm not a regular guy?"

"I guess, yeah," I whispered. I was afraid he'd be mad.

"Well, it's not all it's cracked up to be. There are a lot of down sides." He looked so sad suddenly. I wanted to comfort him, make everything alright. _Where'd that come from?_

"I'm sorry," I murmured. No one should have to do something they don't want to do.

"It's fine. I'm okay with most of it." He smiled at me then, making it feel like my heart was going to melt.

Though it had only seemed like seconds had passed, we were back at our hotel. I started to open the door to get out when Edward set his hand on mine, making it seem like he wanted to talk.

"Bella," he asked. "I know that I just met you, but…would you like to go out somewhere with me sometime?" His eyes were hypnotizing. It took a moment to remember I had to answer his question.

"I would love to," I answered, heart throbbing.

"Great!" He seemed very enthusiastic and genuinely happy I would do something with him. "Ah, what's your room number? I can get them to transfer me to you," he said kind of awkwardly.

After giving him my information and saying goodnight, I met with the other four in the lobby.

"Alright, missy," Alice looked at me, hands on hips, ready for the whole story. "I want to know every detail of what you two talked about. Me and Rose are coming into your room after we change, then you will hold nothing back." It was obvious that once she entered my room, she wouldn't be leaving until I told her everything.

I was in for a long night.

**Yay! Longest chapter out of ANY for any story I have written! I am SO HAPPY! 6 pages! Can you believe it?! :D**

**I am personally loving writing this story, so I am continuing no matter what. Give me your opinions anyway though. I need to know what you guys want to see in it, how I'm writing, ideas for this story, other stories, things I should add or edit, anything. Don't hold back, PLEASE. :D**

**You guys rock! Thank you for putting up with my house switching, no internet working things. It's been frustrating, I know, but don't worry I'll start updating a whole lot more.**

**LOVE YOUUUUU.**

**-Erin!**


	3. A Breakfast Surprise

**I am so surprised I am getting so much done lately! Not like that's a bad thing! Haha. (: And it's even nicer that now I can update a whole lot cause I got my internet back! (For now. Haha.) :D **

**Also, if you haven't, listen to the song this was inspired by: I Want To Know Your Plans by Say Anything ( .com/watch?v=arggIts22kQ ). It's amazing. I was listening to it and suddenly got inspiration for this story. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I, Erin, do NOT own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer, however, does.**

**CHAPTER THREE.**

* * *

When Alice and Rosalie said they would be over as soon as they finished changing, they weren't lying. I hadn't been back in my suite for two minutes when Alice started banging on my door.

"Bella, open up!" she sang, voice muffled.

"I'm coming," I muttered under my breath. The door opened to reveal both Rosalie and Alice in their pajamas, which meant they were ready to stay in the room with me tonight if that's what it took to get it out.

"Alright, Bella. You have to tell us everything that happened from the time we set foot in the car, leaving out nothing. You hear me?" Rosalie commanded.

"Yes, I understand, Mother," I replied, earning laughs form everyone, including me.

And so I told the story. Overall, I think it only took about five minutes, considering not much happened. After I finished my story, leaving out the part about him asking me out, Alice and Rosalie looked at each other with knowing expressions.

"Then why did you stay just a minute longer in the car than anyone else? What was that about?" Alice wondered aloud, giving me a pointed look.

"Well, uhm…" I muttered. "He kind of…uh…asked me to do something with him sometime," I said in a rush.

"Ohmygod!Bellahasadate!Andwithaprince!BellaBarbieAGAIN!" Alice exclaimed.

"Uhm, translation?" Rose and I requested.

"I said," Alice started impatiently. "Oh my god. Bella has a date. And with a prince. Bella Barbie again." She smiled in satisfaction as I became a bit worried.

"No Bella Barbie. I refuse. No!" I insisted.

"But Bella, who is going to help you pick out a dress? Or matching shoes? And who is going to do your hair and makeup for your date?" Rosalie pointed out.

I looked from Alice to Rose and back again several times before sighing. "Fine. You can have your way, Alice."

"Yay!" she squealed. "Well Rose, we got all of it out of her. We can go now." They each got up, gave me a hug goodnight, and went to their rooms.

Figuring I would need a lot of time to think, I decided not to wait until the morning to take a shower.

Once I was positive the water was nice a hot, I climbed into the shower, letting the warm water and mist relax my muscles and mind. And relax me it did. Once I climbed out of the shower, I could barely keep my eyes open long enough to pull on my pajamas and pull the cover on the bed back before falling into a very deep sleep.

**&&&**

When I woke the next morning, the phone next to my bed flashed, indicating that someone had called me. Still half asleep, I called the front desk to see who the caller was. At first I thought it was going to be Alice, but then I realized that if she, or Rosalie, Jasper, or Emmett for that matter, would have came to my room, banging on the door until I woke up. So I figured it was Mom or Dad. I was completely shocked when I found out Edward had called this morning. Apparently, he had left a message asking me to call him back as soon as I woke up. He wanted to go out to breakfast with me when I woke up. I smiled at the thought of breakfast with him, realizing I should call him back. So I got the number from the receptionist at the front desk, calling him right after I was off the phone with the receptionist.

"Hello?" answered Edward.

"Hi, Edward. It's Bella," I said, trying to shake the sleepiness from my voice.

"Oh! Bella!" He sounded surprised that it was me, but also very happy. "Did you get the message I left for you?"

"Yes. And I would love to go to breakfast with you, Edward." And I did. I was genuinely excited.

"Okay! How about I pick you up in an hour?" he suggested.

"Okay," I said, a smile growing on my face. "I'll see you then."

"See you then. Bye, Bella." Then we hung up and I decided I should probably get Alice and Rosalie to help me choose something to wear.

Afraid they were all still asleep I went over to my door and tried to open it as slowly and quietly as possible. Once I got in front of Alice's door, I put my ear to the wood, hoping for some sign of movement. "Alice?" I said quietly, knocking on the door.

"I'll be over to your room in a minute, Bella. And I'll bring Rosalie too. We're getting you ready for our day today." Alice was obviously getting me ready for something. I really hoped it wasn't anything important, considering my breakfast plans. Or maybe she already knew…? Who knew. Alice was an unstoppable force of nature.

I walked back across the hall to my room. Once I got inside, I raided my bags for the white sundress that Alice had packed for me. I remember protesting, saying I wouldn't ever wear it. She had said to bring it anyway, for just in case. Thank the lord I didn't take it out. It was blue and white striped, the stripes very narrow. There were also buttons on the top.**(Picture on profile)** To finish it off I grabbed my white flip-flops. I knew Alice would be proud of me; I was picking out my own outfits!

"Bella! Open the door!" came Alice's voice from the other side of the door.

"Hi Alice," I greeted her as I opened the door. She studied me for a moment before giving me an approving smile.

"Good job, Bella. I see I rub off on you more and more each day. Now, today we are going shopping. First-"

"Uh, Alice, I'm going to breakfast with Edward this morning. He'll be here in about forty five minutes," I cut her off. "I'm sorry. I just called him back because he had left a message."

"Ohmigod! Bella has a date already! I'm so proud of you!" she screamed.

Suddenly, I realized Rose wasn't with Alice.

"Alice, where's Rose? I thought you said she was coming with you?"

"Well, she said that she and Emmett had some unfinished business and would be over later."

"Oh. Well, knowing those two, I'll be gone before they're done, so tell her I'll see her later today," I requested.

"Okay, I will. But, now on to more important things. I only have a short amount of time to finish off your look!" And so began another thirty minutes of 'Bella Barbie'.

Today, I was allowed to watch what she was doing so I could repeat it if I ever needed to. This morning, she added no eye liner, but only mascara and a turquoise eye shadow. She said I really didn't need anything else in the way of makeup, so she started on my hair. She started by fixing my part, then she curled it into medium sized curls. Finally, she used her fingers to make the curls a bit more loose so it looked more natural. Overall, it looked beautiful.

"Okay, Bella," she said to me when she finished. "You're finished and with a few minutes to spare." Just as she finished, the phone rang, shrill and demanding. Before it could annoy me any longer, I picked it up uttering something that sounded something like 'hello'.

"Hi, Bella. I'm right outside the hotel." Edward's voice seemed as if he practiced keeping it calm.

"Okay. I'll be right down. See you in a minute, Edward." Then I hung up, gave Alice and appreciative hug, and raced down the stairs, figuring the elevator would be too slow.

When I finally made my way down the stairs, through the lobby, and out the door, I realized that I needed to catch my breath. As I leaned down, elbows on my knees, and took deep breaths. Suddenly, I felt Edward beside me.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, half amused and half serious. I waited a few seconds so I could finish getting my breath back before answering.

"I'm fine," I huffed, earning a chuckle from Edward. "Now, I say we go get our breakfast," I suggested with a grin.

"And I would have to agree," he replied, returning my smile, except his was a crooked smile that, like last night, _did_ reach his eyes, and that was absolutely heartbreaking.

Edward led us to the same Volvo from last night, holding my door open for me, and shutting it again once I was inside. _What I perfect gentleman,_ I thought.

"So, Edward," I said conversationally. "Where are we going?"

"Well," he replied, a thoughtful expression changing his features for a brief moment. "I've decided to make it a surprise."

"And why a surprise?" I asked trying not to sound like a whiny two year old. I hated surprises.

"Because I want it to be," he said smugly. At that, we both had to laugh. We didn't know why, but it was hilarious.

"So, Bella. How was your night last night?"

"It was very nice," I said. "The beds in the hotel are very fluffy. And how was your night?"

"It was okay. I couldn't sleep."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay. I had a melody stuck in my head that I just had to write down, and I kept on figuring out more and more."

"You're a pianist?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. It's a little known fact about me," he answered. "It's so calming, sometimes I just can't stop."

"I'd love to hear you play," I said quietly. When he looked over at me, his eyes show nothing but happiness at playing for me, his mouth twisted up into the crooked smile that took my breath away.

"Well, Bella," he said out of nowhere. "It looks like we're here."

As I looked up to see where we were, the only things I could see were bunches of boats lined up on the beautiful harbor.

"The harbor?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "There's a restaurant out a little ways, but we have to take a boat to get to it."

"Then, which boat are we taking?" I wondered aloud. Naturally, my eyes started searching for the largest one. But Edward surprised me, yet again, by starting toward a medium sized boat that wasn't _anything_ like I would have expected for a Royal. Of course, if it matched him at all, then he would want a boat based on speed, not…largeness.

Once we were both on the boat, Edward motioned to sit on any of the seats near him while he sat in the driver's seat. As soon as the boat started, I was thrown back in my seat. The speed was almost to much, but at the same time, it was so much fun!

"To fast?" Edward yelled over the wind whizzing past us.

"Well, I'd go slower, but this is fine!" I yelled back to him as he broke out in a smile.

After about ten minutes of navigating the water, he ended up slowing down while heading for a barely noticeable dock near the giant mouth of a cave that was barely out of the water.

"We're here," he murmured. "This is the Hidden Cove, a local treasure."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter three for ya! I'm so happy I'm getting so much done! And like I posted on my profile, I will be focusing mainly on this story, but still will be updating others less often, and I also can only write every other week. See my profile for more, but DON'T GIVE UP ON ME.(: I swear I won't leave you hanging.**

**ILOVEYOUGUYSSOMUCH!**

**-Erin**


	4. Questions and Answers

"The Hidden Cove?" I asked, surprised I would be spending my morning in a cave.

"Yeah," he answered. "One of Italy's best kept secrets." Only after Edward said that it was one of Italy's best kept secrets did I look around to see how many boats were around. Oddly enough, I found none.

As if reading my mind, Edward spoke again. "Once you're inside the cave, they take your boat and hide it so it _stays_ a secret." Though the way he ended the sentence sounded very serious, his face was all humor with that crooked smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile in return.

"So, where do we eat?" I asked, still morbidly curious.

"Well, I guess you'll see in a minute," he said in response, taking my hand in his as he led us forward.

It didn't take long after starting to walk that I saw a light that grew bigger as we walked forward.

"Is that it?" I asked quietly. As I spoke, I started to hear very quiet music.

"That's it," he said. He sounded almost proud.

The restaurant, despite being in a large cave, was very well lit with many candles and crystal chandeliers. The walls were left as is, except a very thin layer of water rushed over the uneven surface, collecting at the base. Tables were set up every several yards with either a black or white tablecloth. They also had a small set of candles of the color opposite the color the tablecloth. The food was served on very fine china from what I could see of the several couples sitting in the large open room. A soft jazz number was playing almost inaudibly in the background, but it set the atmosphere very nicely. Obviously, Edward noticed my distraction, because when we were ushered to a table, he had to gently jerk me out of my stiff position.

As we sat down at a table with a black tabletop, I decided I should stop focusing on my surroundings, and on the amazing boy across from me.

_Where did that come from?_ I wondered as Edward spoke for the first time.

"I hope that you like it here. It's truly an amazing place."

"Don't worry," I assured him. "It's absolutely amazing." The look on his face showed his utter satisfaction at _my_ happiness.

"So, what do you suggest for breakfast here?" I asked him. "After all, you seem to be quite the expert on this place." That, thankfully, got a laugh from both of us.

"Well, I hear the Eggs Benedict are amazing, but I _always_ get the Belgian Waffles. They're my favorite ever," he responded, taking me completely by surprise.

"Well, that's a major coincidence," I said in an accusing, teasing tone. "They're my favorite too. Not from here, obviously, because I've never been here, but I love waffles."

"Well, then," he said coyly. "I guess we have more in common than we thought."

"We don't know much about each other," I sassed. "You do realize we just met yesterday, right?" I felt a bit awkward saying this, because though I _did_ only meet him yesterday, I felt like I had known him for my entire life.

"Yes, I know," he replied, smirking at me. "But—and I know this is going to sound weird, but, just listen—I feel like I've known you forever. I just feel this-" he paused as he struggled for words. "recognition."

I stared at him in disbelief, not grasping that he had the same feeling. "I have that exact feeling," I spluttered. He stared at me with the same face I had shown him, then smiled his genuine, heartbreaking smile.

Just then, the waiter arrived, ruining the moment. We both ordered water and the waffles we both seemed to love.

"So," he said after the waiter left. "What do you say we do something to pass the time?" Not realizing what he meant, I blushed and looked away. "Oh, not like that!" he said after realizing. Turning to him, I saw the last remnants of _his_ blush. I stifled a giggle, but smiled hugely.

"Okay," I agreed. "How about the question game?" I suggested.

"Great," he replied. "You start."

For the next ten minutes, we went back and forth, asking each other questions. Thankfully, when he asked if I'd ever had or if I currently had a boyfriend back home and I answered with my paling face, he changed the subject immediately. Though I trusted Edward, I _had_ just met him yesterday. Other than that, though, we laughed and asked questions about almost everything. It almost made me forget the fact that he was a royal. _Almost._

Suddenly, a new question came to mind.

"Edward?" I asked, incredibly thoughtful about it now.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Why don't the paparazzi know about this place? Don't they know about almost everywhere you go?"

"Well," he answered, changing from his laughing self he was a moment before to a very serious person I hadn't yet met. "They have no idea that I have my own car, my Volvo. They are always focusing on my mom and dad to realize me not getting into the car with them," he explained. "So, this morning when I came to pick you up at the hotel, I made sure that the staff had no idea I was coming, and I already knew that the doors are tinted from the inside and out, so I knew they couldn't see me and alert the paparazzi." As he spoke, it all made more sense. But that still left me with another question.

"But what about body guards?" I asked quizzically. "I saw them last night at the restaurant, so I know you have them."

But then he coughed, alerting me that the waiter was coming our way, and to keep quiet about the topic. Luckily, the waiter didn't speak, and left as soon as our food was on the table.

"And, also, why don't the staff of this restaurant rat you out? I mean, it's not like your hiding your identity.

He sighed then. "How about we talk later, once we have eaten?"

I stared at him, trying to find any specific reason in his eyes, and found none. So I sighed, agreeing with him before dousing my waffles with both butter and syrup, and digging into them.

**&&&**

"Oh my god, Edward," I moaned. "Those were the best waffles I have _ever_ had in my life!"

"I told you," he said smugly, smirking at me.

"That you did," I laughed. "Now, where is the boat? I don't think I can stay standing up much longer," I joked. "Plus, I'd like some answers…" I whispered. I looked up just in time to see him nod, and see the boat appear from around the corner. I smiled triumphantly.

Once we were seated comfortably on the boat and we were back to sailing on the water, he turned to me and started to speak, but not before turning back around and stopping in the middle of the water where there were no boats.

"Okay," he said cheerfully, getting up and sitting down next to me. "Now, to answer your questions." He spoke thoughtfully, as if trying to remember something.

"Okay. My first question, then. Where are the body guards?"

He sighed, suddenly seriously then. His mood swings were a bit crazy. But, I guess that was just…Edward. "Well, they don't actually know I'm out," he murmured, judging my reaction with his eyes. "When ever I want to go out and do something by myself, I always sneak out and take my Volvo." He smiled tentatively, as if he wasn't sure how I would respond to his confession. Instead of asking more questions—which were rising in my throat—I asked the second question again.

"The workers at The Hidden Cove want it to stay just that—hidden. They always figure, though, that my body guards are hiding somewhere." My heart dropped a little at him saying 'always'. Did he bring lots of girls here?

"So you go there a lot, then?" I questioned, trying to sound nonchalant—and failing. But he just laughed.

"Yes, actually, I do. But always by myself. I don't want anyone to find out about it, and also, it's where I go to think." And, my heart soared.

"Well, then I'll just not have to tell anyone about it, then," I replied happily. "It will stay a secret, as long as I live!"

Edward chuckled at my false enthusiasm as I began to realize how much Emmett had rubbed off on me. "That's a good thing, I suppose." He was smiling a new smile, a gorgeous crooked grin that took my breath away. I almost fell down, but managed to keep my balance.

"I should probably get you back to the hotel, now," he said randomly, much to my disappointment.

"Yeah," I replied sadly. I didn't want the morning to end. "Alice and Rosalie want to take me shopping today. I'm afraid I won't make it." I laughed half heartedly.

He smiled again, sadly, though. "Well, then, let's get you back. I wouldn't want you to have to shop longer than you were forced to."

Then he climbed back in the driver's seat and zoomed back to shore.


	5. Remembering The Hurt

**Yay! I feel so proud of myself.(: This story is progressing so nicely. : D So, this chapter is a little short. But, this will explain Bella's mental...thingie from chapter one, and also the 'but is Bella hiding something' yada yada yada. So, I hope you like it. I haven't had the most inspiration, so it may not be as good as expected. :/ I wish I would have worked some of the stuff that is in this chapter into the rest of the story.**

**Oh well. To late to change it.**

**ALSO, the song for this chapter: The Cure for Pain by Jon Foreman. I think that some of the meaning behind it matches this story.**

**Disclaimer: I am Stephenie Meyer, therefore I own Twilight! Mwahahah! Ooops, guess I'm just Erin. I don't own any of Twilight. Oh well.(:**

Once we had gotten back to shore, Edward drove me to the hotel, dropping me at the entrance, waving and smiling before driving away. I was rooted in place by the action, however. _He_ had done that every time he dropped me at Charlie's after a night together.

I shook the memories away, angry with myself.

Luckily, the elevator ride back to my level was short, so I wasn't able to think about it any longer. However, when I got back to my empty room only to find a message from Alice—"We didn't want to wait for you, cause you tend to take forever on dates. We'll pick you up later and go shopping, though! So don't get to comfy."—so James-wince-was all I had to think about.

James was my boyfriend back home in Forks. He had been so loving to me, the best boyfriend ever. But last month, on our one year anniversary, I had gone to his house to surprise him with dinner only to find him making out with one of my best friends, Jessica Stanley.

He hadn't stopped when he saw me, only looked into my eyes sadly, as if saying "I'm sorry". For a few days after that he had called me multiple times, leaving lengthy messages and texts, before finally giving up. But, no matter how many times someone would tell me "you deserve better", I felt like _I_ had done something wrong. I hadn't been enough, hadn't been pretty enough, something. And no one understood.

The memories hit me from all angles: meeting, getting together two days later, our first kiss, all of it. They knocked me breathless, making it harder and harder to breathe with each one. So I let it all out, letting the tears soak the pillows, my clothes, and my face.

I stayed like that for about fifteen minutes before finally stopping, my eyes running dry of tears. I sat up in bed, remembering Alice's message, and how it had been left several hours before. Alice and Rosalie would be there soon, dropping the boys off before dragging me to every boutique in the area surrounding the hotel, which just happened to be almost 50 stores.

So I quickly took a shower that was not nearly long enough, and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and my NeverShoutNever! T-shirt **(Link on profile**). My hair was already a mess from lying around and crying, so instead of trying to tame it I pulled it into a messy ponytail that went everywhere.

I looked at myself in the mirror, realizing how much of a mess I was. No matter how many times I told someone,—or myself—I wasn't over James. It was starting to wonder if I ever _would_ get over him when I heard a loud bang on my door.

"Bella!" Alice sang, happiness incredibly evident in her voice. "We're ready to take you out and shopping!"

I shuffled my way to the door, not bothering to put on a happy face for Alice.

When she got a glimpse of my face, she was immediately worried.

"Bella, go sit down on the bed and I'm going to go get Rose. Then you can let it all out," she comforted, even though she had no idea what was wrong. Alice was good at that kind of thing. When I was in my slump as I like to call it, Alice was the one who managed to pull me out of it by forcing me to come here, to Volterra, for 4 months, considering we were taking a year off after graduating high school before going to college.

Less than 60 seconds later, Alice and Rosalie were busting into my room, Alice pulling Rose by the wrist toward my bed. I vaguely heard Rose mumble "This better be important. Me and Emme-"before seeing me, not needing Alice to pull her along any more.

"Bella, hon, what's wrong?" they asked in synch, their voices a symphony of sympathy.

"It's nothing," I insisted. But, as if just to betray me, a tear rolled down my cheek. I sighed, deciding I should just get it out of the way before they attacked me for the answer.

"I just got to…thinking." It was all I had to say to be encompassed by their warm, comforting arms.

"Oh, Bells," Rosalie cooed. "You need to realize that he is an idiot. He didn't know what he was loosing, and he should be calling and begging you for forgiveness." I smiled through my tears, knowing that they were right—to an extent. I _should_ be over him by now.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed. "I just…couldn't help it for some reason."

"No need to be sorry, Bellie. I can't say I have ever been cheated on, but it seems like it would hurt really bad. So don't feel bad for still feeling that way," Rosalie responded, pulling me into another hug.

I smiled, cheered up. "Okay, well, if you guys are ready, why don't we go shopping now?"

"In a minute," Alice replied, a disgusted look crossing her face. "You know I love you, Bella, but I wouldn't be seen in public with you looking like that." Rosalie and I stared at Alice for a minute, then all three of us burst out laughing.

"How about you get Bella ready, then I come back in about ten minutes? Emmett wanted to-"

"Yeah, yeah. We understand," Alice and I chorused. We didn't need to hear about their private business.

"I just wanted to say Emmett wanted to hang out for a few minutes. Jeez. I don't know how, but Emmett is rubbing off on you more and more each day," she mumbled as she walked out my door, closing it.

"Well, Bella, we only have ten minutes to find something for you to wear, and make you presentable."

**&&&**

For only having ten minutes, and considering my state earlier, I looked very good for wandering the town. Alice brushed through my hair, leaving the curliness from this morning. Then she made me change my shirt to a dark blue tank top from Aerie, because it was _very_ hot outside.

Rosalie met us in the lobby, ready to spend the rest of the day wandering the town, though I hoped we wouldn't. But, knowing Alice and Rose, they _would_ drag me around every female clothing store within a one mile radius of our hotel, which happened to be about 30 stores.

**&&&**

"Jeez, Alice!" I complained. "Ten bags? For each of us? Really?!"

"Yes, Bella," she replied coolly. "What if you end up needing that bikini? You never know."

"Yes, but you also made me get a floor length ball gown! _When_ in the world do you expect me to need a BALL GOWN?" I yelled at her. Rosalie laughed and walked over to us.

"Bella, calm down. Take some deep breaths. And Alice, I think you may have gone a _little_ over board today."

"A little my butt," I mumbled, still mad at Alice for buying me so many random clothing items. The overall total _had_ to be somewhere over $1,000, though I couldn't be sure because I had no idea what the exchange rate was here. All I knew was that it was all designer name brands.

"Girls, just try to understand each other," Rosalie reasoned before yawning. "I'm gonna hit the sack. Alice has been a busy bee today." And with that, she walked out of my room and across the hall.

"Alice, I'm really tired, too," I said, hopefully _showing_ her how tired I was. "So can we get all this organized tomorrow?"

She looked at me, trying to decide if she should let me off the hook. Then, she sighed and gave me a hug, mumbling a goodbye before shutting my door quietly.

"Thank you," I muttered, climbing into my bed, pulling the comforter up to my chin, falling into a very deep sleep.

**Okayyy. For me, I think that it was only okay. I think I could have done a bit better with the chapter itself. I liked the main points.**

**So, review, plzies.(: I would appreciate it muchh. : D**

**Also, if you haven't already, check out my other story A Single Star. I am incredibly happy with how it's coming. It's a pretty un-original plot line, but trust me, it will be wayyy better later in the story. It's going to be FABULOUSSSS. : D**

**-Erinnnnnnnnnnnn.**


	6. Unexpected Happiness and Surprise

**Yayy! Here's chapter 6! Sorry for not updating sooner! So, I'll let you get started on the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Twilight or Twilight related. Unless you count the movie, the soundtrack, and the ideas for my stories.(: This also goes for any chapter I forget to put it on. : D**

* * *

The night passed quickly, much to my dismay. I only had so many hours before Alice dragged me around to even more shops. And that was the last thing I needed.

Though I'd only known him for a short time, I really wanted to go see Edward. It may have been my 'I hat Alice dragging me around against my will to every god forsaken store there is' side talking, but I really wanted to see him. He was so kind, and I couldn't get enough of it.

Before I could think anymore, Emmett started banging on my door.

"Bells!" he yelled. "There's someone here to see you!" I could hear the smile in his voice. Though this wasn't anything different, it seemed like he was extra happy. The only thing that ever made him this happy was when one of my best friends, Jacob Black, came to visit. Emmett always hoped we'd hook up.

And, sure enough, there Jake stood in all his 6'2 glory. He hadn't changed much; he still had those beady black eyes that always gave away what he was feeling—which, at the moment, was complete and utter happiness—along with his russet skin that came along with being a Quileute Indian.

"Oh my god! Jake!" I yelled. H laughed and embraced me as I leapt into his arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"Me too," he replied, smile still set. "I knew that I would miss you eventually, so me and Em here decided that after a few days of him, Rose, and Jasper arriving, I'd come for a few days."

I glared briefly at Emmett. But my anger didn't last long. Jacob knew all my secrets, no matter what. I just felt bad that all we could be was friends; I just didn't think of him like that.

"So, Bella," he started. "Wanna hang out today? Just you and me?" I could see the hope in his eyes that he tried to hide. I smiled and nodded, excited to see him again.

"Of course, Jake! Just let me go get dressed really fast."

He smiled before agreeing. I nearly ran back to my room, thinking of something I got yesterday that wasn't too flashy. Then I remembered that Alice had bought me a lot of things from Forever 21, considering I liked almost everything there. I ended up choosing a black, white and blue plaid button-up shirt that had a small tie around the front. I paired it with some plain dark denim skinny jeans and a necklace that had a heart on it. Around the heart was black lace. To finish it off, I put on some silver flats with gold accents all over that also had a strap that went around the ankle. I also grabbed my little-on-the-outside, big-on-the-inside brown, blue, and green floral purse and some Ray Baan knock-offs that I obsessed over. I also threw in my reading glasses, knowing that some way or another I would get a new book. **(Outfit on profile)**

I walked out of the room and skipped over to Jake. It was impossible to be awkward around him.

"Okay, so I've got it all figured out," he said. "How about we all go to the beach and go for a swim after some breakfast and a little driving around?"

"Yes!" Alice answered for us all. "We would love too. Now, let me get Bella and Rosalie's swim suits." I stared at her with disbelief, angry she hadn't told me she packed me a bikini (I didn't have to see the suit to know it would be), and embarrassed that I would have to wear something really revealing.

However, I was left with no choice. Alice grabbed me and Rose's wrists, yanking us into her room, clean if you didn't count the clothes thrown everywhere. I felt pity for Jasper.

"Okay, here's how it's going to be." Alice spoke briskly while pulling more clothes out of a suitcase, searching for something for me and Rosalie. We looked at each other in fear as she moved to the next one. "You will wait to put these on, but you will wear them. You have no choice, unless you want to ruin your clothes with the salt water." I started to say something, but she glared at me, silencing my comment.

"Ah-ha!" she screamed in triumph when she finally found what she was looking for. She held up four pieces of skimpy fabric as I gaped at her.

"No buts, Bella. You know you can trust me. And before you say 'I already brought a suit', Rose, I know you did. And you of all people, who is pretty conceited, should not be afraid to show off her body! Throw away that damned one-piece." I stopped all attempts at asking about anything after that, knowing it would earn an Alice hissy fit. It was better if those were kept to a minimum.

She pulled us out of her room, again by the wrists, and we took off.

**&&&**

After a satisfying breakfast at a local café and driving around the city—at which one of the stops I convinced Jacob to buy me a book I had been wanting (Evermore by Alyson Noel)—we pulled up to the beach.

"Okay, we're gonna go change," Jasper hollered over his shoulders as they all three walked toward the shower house. We walked the opposite direction to the other shower house.

We each crawled into our own stall, taking our sweet time to change. But once the swimsuit was actually on, I finally felt I had to look. Mine was black and white striped on both top and bottom, with white and black polka dot lining. There was also some pink here and there. I snatched my towel that Alice had thrown over the top of the stall and wrapped it firmly under my arms.

When I walked out, I saw Alice and Rose's suits. Alice's was white and lacy, with bottoms that looked like they had a skirt on them. Rosalie's was green and white plaid-ish with bright green flowers on the strap and on the corner of the bottoms. They both looked really good. Rose had her classic silver Aviators sitting on top of her head, and Alice was just putting on her large rimmed pink plaid sunglasses, one of many. **(All suits/sunglasses on profile)**

The guys were already on the sand, laying their towels down near the water. The sun was absolutely blinding, so I dug in my purse, finally conjuring my sunglasses. Rose had pulled hers down to cover her eyes, as well. I started walking toward Jake when I heard a familiar velvety voice call my name.

_Oh no,_ I thought as I turned around to meet Edward's green eyes.

**I was going to end it there, but I've kept you waiting, I won't leave you with a cliffy. In the future I may not be so nice. ^-^**

"Bella," he said again, gasping for air. He must have been running towards me. Jake stood up and started walking toward me. He didn't attempt to hide the jealousy in his eyes.

"Hi, Edward." I spoke awkwardly, not sure what to say. "This is my friend from Forks, Jacob Black. Jake, this is Edward Cullen." I briefly saw Edward's gratitude that I didn't mention his title. They shook hands, but I could tell neither boy was too pleased to do so. They were doing it solely for my benefit.

"Well, I was driving by when I saw you, and I was just wondering if you'd like to come visit my house sometime…?" He let the sentence trail off into a question, waiting for me to answer.

I knew I had to answer. But I was panicking. One, I had just met him! And two, considering who he was, I would be meeting the King and Queen of Italy!

"Uh, sure," I replied, a bright red blush spreading across my cheeks as I saw his smile of happiness. I wondered what lie ahead. "When, and what time?"

"Well, how about…" he thought about it for a minute before continuing. "How about I call you later? I don't want to interrupt your time with your friends."

"Okay," I said, awkwardly again now that Jake had balled his fists, his jealousy turning into anger. "Well, it was nice seeing you," I added.

"Agreed. I'll call you later." And with a crooked smile, he jogged off back to the Volvo.

Though I already knew the answer, this conversation could not be avoided.

"Jake," I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he growled, his eyes narrowing as the Volvo sped away, and down the street. It took several seconds, but his fists eventually relaxed, and his expression softened. Now it was only the jealousy that remained in his eyes, poorly hidden. "Not any more, anyway."

"I could see that you were really mad when Edward showed up," I noted, realizing how he cringed when I spoke Edward's name.

"Bells…Bella, he just looks like…like he'll be another James," he spit out. I gaped at him, surprised he would come to that conclusion.

"Well, then, I'd rather not talk about this now. I have too much to say, and I don't want to explode here at the beach. I smiled gently before walking down to join Alice and Rosalie.

**Okay, I know. That's a suckish ending. But I don't want their conversation to be going on in this chapter. I think that even though it was minimal, there was enough going on. I'm not sure what their…chat will be like, though, so I didn't want to risk it.**

**And before you say it, Edward and Bella are not moving fast. They both feel that undeniable connection, but neither of them have put 2 and 2 together yet. They both just have crushes.(:**

**By the way, the book I mentioned above, Evermore, is an amazing book. If you haven't read it and it's sequal, DO IT NAOO.(:**

**So, this story is coming along nicely, don't you think? I'm proud of it.(:**

**So, please review. I'd love it so much. : D**

**-Erin(:**


	7. A Change Of Plans

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATELY. I was at my mom's all last week, so I couldn't write at all. Then I started school monday, so that was stressful. THEN I got braces tuesday, so I was in pain yesterday. I just got up to writing at all today. So, PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME. And for those of you that also read A Single Star, don't give up on that one either! My life has just been so stressful. D: But I will try my dangdest to update a WHOLE LOT MORE. : D**

**I also really want to find a song for this chapter…but I can't think of one right now. So while I'm writing it, you may randomly see an AN that says the song. Haha.**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh yahh. Ah ownb Twilight. Just lak ah ownb, uhmb, nothing. Lol. That's my sarcastic writing. You may see it sometime. xD**

* * *

The rest of the day passed without incident, though Jacob kept throwing me awkward glances. We spent the rest of the day at the beach, each of us getting slight sunburns. Luckily, it was nothing a little Aloe Vera couldn't help.

After we all piled out back at the hotel, Jake told us he had to hail a cab because he was staying at another hotel. He promised that tomorrow would be our day out alone because everyone else decided on today. I agreed, giving him a hug before walking upstairs to my room. For once, Alice and Rosalie didn't come into my room for one reason or another. So, I was left to wait for Edward's call. **A/N okay! I've decided on the song! : D Liar Liar by Never Shout Never. It has NOTHING to do with this chapter, but it's going to stay the song anyway. : D**

I sat around in the front room with the TV humming in the background as I read, waiting for the phone to ring.

Ever had just run into the school parking lot when the phone rang. I jumped up, running toward the phone. Unluckily, I tripped, scraping my knee in the process. I stood up quickly going to the phone and sitting down.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Hi, Bella," Edward answered on the other line.

"Hi!" I repeated, thankful I didn't have to wait any longer. I was getting really drowsy. There was an awkward silence before one of us started speaking.

"Uhm, well," he started. "I wanted to let you know that…you really don't have to come to my house if you don't want to." It sounded like it wouldn't bother him, but I'd been thinking about it off and on all day; I wanted to.

"It's fine Edward," I laughed. "I already know it's going to be awkward, but then again, almost everything in my life is awkward." I could hear his laugh on the other end.

"Okay, then," he replied, sounding happier than before. "Well, I guess all we need to do is figure out a day."

We talked for a few more minutes before I told him I was tired and was going to sleep.

"Well, I'll see you Saturday then." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Of course," I replied. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight," he repeated, then hung up the phone.

Suddenly feeling the nasty salt water on my skin, I knew I had to take a shower. The hot water calmed me down perfectly, and I knew that after this I would sleep very soundly.

**&&&**

I woke up the next morning to nothing but the bright sun shining through my window. I smiled, closing my eyes and letting the sun warm my skin. This was one thing I would definitely miss when we went back to Forks in November.

Then I sighed; Jake would probably be getting here soon. The more I thought about it, the more I didn't want to spend the entire day with him. I loved him—like a friend, of course—but he was a little…overbearing sometimes.

I leapt out of my bed, looking through my suitcase for something to wear today. I finally settled on my purplish tank top with small pockets at the bottom with my favorite skinny jeans and white hi-top Converse with what looked like a colored pencil drawing on them. I went over to the mirror and brushed through all the rats that accumulated while I had been sleeping. Then I fixed my bangs and my part and restocked my purse with what I would need today.

Just as I sat back down on the bed to relax, my phone rang. I looked over at it, debating answering it. But then the second shrill rang came and I snatched the receiver out of the cradle.

"Hello?" I answered, trying not to sound irritated.

"Bella?" came the muffled reply.

"Jake? What's wrong with you?" He sounded sick, and it worried me.

"I just have the flu," he answered me before coughing. "I don't think I'm going to be able to see you today." Silently, I thanked my lucky stars. I could only hope Alice and Rosalie would have mercy on me.

I wished him well, and we both hung up. Incredibly thankful, I changed back into my pajamas, leaving my outfit on the couch in the front room in case I needed it.

Deciding to have a lazy day, I got Evermore out from my bag from yesterday, realizing I was almost done. It would only take about 30 minutes to finish.

**&&&**

Thirty minutes and several shed tears later, I finished the book, anxious for Blue Moon. My mind was tired, though, so I decided to watch a movie or two to pass the time. Realizing I didn't know of any new good movies, I sighed, realizing I had to call Alice. But then I got an idea. Today, we could all have a lazy-movie day.

After calling Rose and Alice, telling them to bring along Emmett and Jasper (along with several movies), I searched my snack bag I had packed. I had been worried they wouldn't have my favorite snacks, so I was well stocked with all of our favorite treats, along with several bags of popcorn. I popped them all, putting them into three separate bowls; one for Alice and Jasper, one for Emmett and Rosalie, and one for me.

The knock on the door scared me out of my shoes. I was off in my own world, forgetting I was supposed to be ready to answer the door. Despite my stunned state, I ran toward the door, wrenching it out of my way. Emmett was smiling ear to ear holding 17 Again, Yes Man, and A Haunting In Connecticut. The last one I wasn't so excited about, but I would cross that road when I came to it. Then, I got a really good idea.

Telling everyone of my idea, they all smiled and agreed minus Emmett who looked a bit skeptical, but agreed after a bit of persuasion.

I ran to the phone, excited to call. I picked up the phone asking the front desk the number Edward had called from. They agreed after hearing my name; he must have told them so that, if needed, I could call him. I smiled at the though as the line connected.

"Hello?" he answered, sounding a bit confused.

"Hi Edward. It's me, Bella."

"Bella!" he replied, sounding excited. I wondered why that was. But I decided to just ask him before I lost my guts.

"Hey, uhm, I know this probably isn't very appealing and that your also very busy, but, uh, I wanted to know if, uh, you wanted to come watch a movie with me and my friends in my hotel room?" I rushed through the sentence, hoping he would be able to understand.

To my great happiness, he did.

"I'd love to!" he replied, sounding even more excited if that were possible. "Just a second he murmured before whispering to someone that must have been standing next to him. "Okay," I heard him mumble as he put the phone back up to his face. "I'll head over now, okay?" I could still hear the smile in his voice. I agreed, then hung up, skipping back to Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper.

"So?" Alice nearly screamed. "What did he say?!" I smiled, sitting down, prolonging the moment just to make her mad. Finally, she looked like she was about to kill me, so I answered calmly.

"Yes, Alice. He is." I smiled, thinking about the fact that _Prince_ Edward would be in my room. I just hoped that everyone wouldn't treat him like something other than a person. But, knowing them, they wouldn't.

"Oh, Bella, that's great!" Rose replied for Alice. She got up and hugged me tightly. Emmet decided to make himself known then.

"I still don't think it's such a good idea, Bella. What if he hurts you?" The look on his face was nothing but concern for me, just like it was after I almost picked up one of James' phone calls that would no doubt end in me getting back together with him. I shook my head, not agreeing and not disagreeing.

"Em, it's going to be okay. Let Bella make her own decisions," Japer agreed with my head shake that he took as a 'it will be okay' head shake. Emmet sighed and sat down again, staring straight at the TV screen that had nothing on it. Rosalie looked up at me sympathetically before sitting down and comforting Emmett. We all knew he would be better in a minute or two, but he just cared so much for his family and friends. It was in his nature to worry about our wellbeing.

Just then, the phone rang. I sighed, getting up to answer it, and assuming it was Jacob, saying he suddenly felt better and our 'special day' was back on.

"Yes?" I answered a little roughly.

"Hi, uhm, I just needed to know your room number."

I gasped at the voice, realizing that I shouldn't have answered the phone that rudely.

"Oh, uh, of course, Edward. Room 329." He replied with a thanks, then hung up.

I went to the couch and sat down beside Alice so when he came to the door I wouldn't seem overly anxious for his arrival. But it was something that I couldn't control, my need to see him or be near him that is. When the knock on the door finally came, I almost leapt out of my seat and toward the door, my heart beating so fast I was so sure anyone in the room would be able to hear the pounding. I stopped right in front of the door, calming myself before trying to open the door smoothly.

And there he stood, smiling as he looked around the room before waving at them and then looking at me. I smiled, then realized I was still in my pajamas that I had changed into when plans with Jake had been canceled. I blushed, realizing I should probably change.

"Your blush is gorgeous," he said almost automatically. Once he realized what he had said, _he_ blushed, looking away from my eyes.

"Well, would you like to come in?" I offered. He looked back at me, smiling as he nodded, walking into the room and making his way toward the front room of the suite. He waved again at the assembled group, greeting them all with a warm Hello. They all replied, Emmett a bit colder than the others. I rolled my eyes before taking my seat next to Alice and patting the cushion next to me for Edward. He sat down, still smiling but seeming a little bit tense. I gave him and encouraging smile. Then I directed Emmett to put in 17 Again to start off the day.

* * *

**Okay. Lame ending, I know. But I didn't know how else to end it, and I lost my short burst of inspiration for this chapter, though I _think_ I know what happens in the next chapter. This is actually my only story where I have no idea what happens, I just write and whatever my mood is, it influences which was it goes.**

**So, please please please review. It will make me just that much more inclined to continue writing more. : D**

**Also, you will for sure not be seeing as many updates from me since school has just started, but I will try 57829463295630 times harder to write EVERY DAY. I just hope I can keep myself up to that.(:**

**ALSOALSOALSO. Any outfit in this story _should_ be posted at the bottom of my profile. If you don't see one on there, tell me and I will get it up ASAP. Also, if you have any sites to suggest for clothes, please tell me.(:**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH.**

**-Erin.**


	8. Hauntings and Plans End

**Yay! Chapter 8, finally up! Aren't you proud of me? I wrote this entire chapter in about an hour.(: I'm happy with it, too. And don't worry, I'll be getting to one of the conflicts in either the next chapter or chapter 10. Also, remember, any outift for this story are at the bottom of my profile. I spend a lot of time on the outfits, too. **

**DISCLAIMER: Things I wished I owned: Twilight, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Emmett Cullen, and Zac Efron. :D**

* * *

By the end of 17 Again, everyone either had tears in their eyes (Alice, Rosalie and myself) or were laughing quietly (Emmett, Jasper and Edward). Overall, we all enjoyed it. And us girls all enjoyed the fact that it was Zac Efron.

"Okay, everyone!" Emmett announced, obviously over his random 'I think you shouldn't invite him over' aversion. "Time for A Haunting in Connecticut!" I cringed, all too visibly, and everyone noticed. I received the typical "aw, come on Bella!"'s that everyone shouted at me, but this time I was firm. I would watch it _maybe_ after Yes Man. With a little bit of persuasion—not to mention my famous puppy dog pout that I would use on Emmet and Jasper when I wanted something really bad—we put in Yes Man. I was safe for one more movie.

**&&&**

Yes Man was finally over; it was time for me to take my leave.

"Well, guys," I started. Everyone groaned, knowing what was coming. "What?" I questioned innocently.

"Bella." Rosalie's voice was hard. "Let's get this straight. You. Are. Watching. This. Movie." I whipped my head around to look at Edward who seemed quite amused by my obvious issues.

"Rosa-" I started, but Alice cut me off.

"Aw, come on Bella. You haven't watched a scary movie with us in years. And even then you cowered into Emmett. One Missed Call wasn't even that scary!" Suddenly, I remembered when we all watched that movie; me cowering into Emmett as the phones continued to ring and more of her friends died. I wanted to laugh and shudder at the same time.

I looked around the room, judging every face. _Well, for one they'd leave you alone. And you haven't gotten to spend some quality time with them in a while… _my mind reasoned. I sighed, sitting down on the couch as Emmett clapped and jumped up and down, reminding me of a small child learning they could go to Chuck-E-Cheese.

The opening music started playing, and I started inching closer to Edward.

**&&&**

Finally, the end credits started rolling but I couldn't watch them either; they were filled with pictures of the real house! Alice laughed at me and turned off the TV, earning a large sigh of relief from me and a chuckle from Edward, whom I had not let go of since the movie had started.

"That was the scariest movie I have ever seen," I whispered, still scared.

Emmett just laughed at me some more. "You say that every time," he reminded me as he got up to turn on the lights.

"They just keep getting scarier!"

Edward laughed. Then, someone's phone started going off; one of those pre-programmed ringtones that were really boring, but easy to select. It immediately knocked Alice off the list.

Edward sighed, reaching into his pocket, and sighed again before answering.

"Hello, mom," he greeted the person on the other end. _The queen!_ There was a pause as he listened to what she had to say.

"Of course. I was just about to leave." He gave me a look of sorrow, a 'I don't want to leave but if I don't get home right now I don't know what will happen' look.

"Okay. Bye, mom. See you soon." He hung up the phone, walking toward us all. "I'm sorry, my mom wants me home soon. I'm going to have to leave." Now that I was looking back at their faces, their expressions seemed to be saying what I had been thinking earlier.

Alice snapped out of it first. "Oh, well it was nice to hang out with you." Everyone was suddenly snapped back to reality; during those several hours, we all seemed to forget it was a prince in our presence.

"Bella, I'll call you later to talk about this weekend…?" He left it a question, asking for my approval.

"Yes, of course," I answered. Emmett threw me a questioning glance, but I decided to talk to them about it once Edward had left. "Uhm, I'll talk to you later, then."

We both started approaching each other awkwardly. Once we did reach each other, we gave each other a very very awkward hug. We laughed, and he waved as he walked out the door.

It was silent for exactly 4 seconds when Emmett decided to shift into 'Big Bro Emmett'.

"This weekend?" he asked in an accusing tone, as if he knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Yes," I answered him curtly. It was _my_ life.

"Oh, you're not going to go hang out with him," he shot at me. I sighed, turning on my glare full power.

"Yes, I am Emmett!" I yelled at him, not caring what Alice, Rose, or Jasper thought. Thank god Jasper wasn't helping Emmett gang up on me. "_You don't even know what we're doing," _I hissed.

"Oh, I think I got enough of a clue from 'I'll call you to talk about this weekend'." His accusing stare was trying to burn a hole through me. But I wouldn't budge.

"He's taking me to the palace!" I screamed. "He wants me to meet his mother and father!" Emmett's face instantly turned from one of fury to one of complete embarrassment. He had no idea.

"Oh," he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

I sighed, waiting several moments before replying. "It's okay," I said, finally calmed down. Emmett smiled sheepishly, and I understood that he was just looking out for me. He'd seen me go through a horrible heart break before, and he didn't want to see his baby sister hurt again. So I smiled at him in reassurance.

After several more minutes of silence between the five of us, we decided to get dressed to go out and tour the town. I threw my clothes back on and pulled my hair back into a sloppy pony-tail, evening out my bangs and part, then heading out of the room with everyone.

**&&&**

We returned at the end of the day with nothing weighing us down like Alice would have liked us to be. We went to anything we could think of, and all of us got a nice tan except for Alice, who burned quickly due to her black hair.

We all entered the hotel happy and exhausted, ready to collapse. I went to my room while the others decided to wait for the elevator. But I was too impatient. I reached our floor slowly, and headed straight for the room. Knowing I needed one, I took a fast shower, only taking time to wash my hair. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep, dreaming of what would happen this weekend.

* * *

**Yayy! Okay, so, what did you think? The more you review, the more willing I will be to update. Please, construcive criticism.(: Also, please tell me things you'd like. Like view changes, some more drama, a character to be added, go ahead and tell me. I'd love it. :D**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH.**

**-Erin**


	9. Unknown Marriage

**Yay chapter 9! lol.(: This would have been up yesterday, but fanfiction wouldn't let me udpate. O_o But I think that you will like my little insight into Edward's POV. I would have done this earlier, except I've been considering making a new story after this that is all of Struggling Love, but in Edward's point of view.....opinions?(:**

**So, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeahh, I own Twilight. Just like I own MTV and Something Corporate *laughs*.**

* * *

Edwards's Point Of View (from end of chapter 8)

I hadn't wanted to leave Bella's hotel room; I had such an amazing time, not to mention that none of them treated me like a prince, though they did talk much kinder around me than when I was gone; I heard her large brother, Emmett, start yelling after several strides down the hall. He sounded very protective of his little sister.

But, to be back on topic, I would have stayed much much longer had it not been for Mother's parting words, "Your father and I have a very important matter to discuss." She would never tell me of discussions, usually because they were of little to no importance.

I climbed into the Volvo, going at least ten kilometers above the speed limit; even though no one knew this was my car, people never seemed to mind.

I reached the palace in nearly ten minutes, rather than the 30 it would have taken me had I gone the legal limit.

I sighed, climbing out of my car, trying to think of things that would require a family meeting that would require me home as soon as possible. I was suddenly frightened for my country's safety; would war be coming? Was someone planning on invading? I wouldn't know until I reached my father's office.

I knocked several times, waiting to hear his greeting. "Come in, Edward," he said solemnly. I walked in the spacious room, a look of confusion plastered onto my face. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket, but I couldn't answer it yet. I'd have to wait.

"What's wrong?" I said at once. When they started to glance at each other, looking for reassurance, I became even more worried. My father sighed, addressing me.

"_Technically_, nothing is wrong." My awaiting voicemail was immediately forgotten. I went from worried to suspicious in an instant; why only technically?

"Technically… meaning what?" I questioned. He sighed again, looking back at my mother.

"Edward," he started. "You're getting to the age where you'll have to think about taking the throne." I nodded, my expression still one of suspicion. "Well, parliament has declared…" He nodded at my mother, indicating he couldn't finish.

"Edward, honey," she picked up for him. "They're saying you must be married."

"Yes, I know." Suspicion still laced my tone; they wouldn't have wanted me home so quickly just to tell me what I already knew.

"They have…arrangedforyoutobemarried."

"WHAT?" I roared. I couldn't believe it! To interfere with my life so simply, not caring about my feelings! "To _whom?!_"

"Lady Lauren Mallory." My father spoke with mild disgust. The Mallory's were known for being obsessive pigs, as he had told me once before. I'm sure my expression changed once again, from suspicion to horrible disgust. I couldn't marry Lauren! She constantly threw herself at men, and none of them liked it. I, unfortunately, was included in that category.

Out of no where, I thought up a brilliant idea.

"Ask them to postpone a few months!" I pleaded. "I have befriended a young woman that is vacationing here. If I get to know her better, maybe-"

"Son, it's already been decided," my father stated. He was clearly unhappy, but he was one to follow parliament, no matter his stature.

I huffed, jogging out of the room, slamming the doors behind me. From there I ran to my room, slamming those doors too. For once, the black and white confines of my personal space didn't calm me. I was beyond furious, not believing that, soon, I would have to marry Lauren. Though I didn't know her well at all—and I felt sorry for saying I could possibly get her to marry me so quickly and as an excuse—I would rather marry Bella. At least she was kind, pleasant, and she was so loving, especially toward her family and friends. Not to mention her beauty.

_Whoa, Edward. Where did that come from?_

I shook all those thoughts aside, though. I would have to try and relax. If not, I wouldn't be calm enough before dinner, where disaster would most likely ensue.

**&&&**

Bella's Point of View

Now that I knew Edward's cell phone number, I could call him easier. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett had left about ten minutes ago, leaving me to decide when to call Edward. Deciding to make up an event that would no doubt happen, I dialed his number.

The ring came four times before going to voicemail. _Hi, this is Edward_ the message said. _Leave a message…That's it. Bye._ I laughed a little as the typical commands came up.

"Hi, Edward. It's me, Bella. I just wanted to know, when I come over, what should I wear? Like, formal, informal? A mix of both? Alice wants to take me shopping for the occasion." I laughed nervously. "You probably think I'm sounding stupid now, so…I'll talk to you late. Bye." I hung up, mentally slapping myself for my stupid message. But I couldn't take it back now. I would just have to wait.

**&&&**

Several hours passed, and still no call from Edward. Though I knew it was irrational, I became very anxious.

Just as I started to worry, Alice barged into my room, purse in hand. This deepened my worry.

"We're going shopping," she stated. "You're changing, and then we will leave." She smiled up at me, heading towards the suitcase that she had packed for me; Yes, she had an entire suitcase of clothes especially for _me._ Apparently, I wasn't capable of choosing outfits from what I already had.

After only about ten seconds of looking, she threw a new shirt and jeans at me. Then, she looked through it some more for suitable shoes. She set the green flats on my bed, leaving the room, throwing me a sharp look that meant _Hurry up, I mean it._ Not wanting to face the wrath of Alice, I changed quickly, not looking at what I had on until it was on.

I had on a light blue shirt with black straps that were similar to bra straps. The jeans were a simple acid wash skinny. And of course, I had to pair a necklace with it. I searched through my jewelry bag for something 'Alice approved'. Finally, I found one; a simple silver chain with a miniature looking glass hanging. It was one of my favorites, and it looked good with my outfit.

Alice knocked on the door impatiently as I headed toward her, hoping to come back with a voicemail.

* * *

**So, did you like my look into Edward's point of view? And do you think I should just do his point of view every now and then or make a new story? I'm really hoping for your opinion. I'm not exactly sure what to do.**

**So please review with opinions !(: I would love your input. Also, is there anything you'd like to see? Any characters you want me to bring into the story? I love knowing what you want to see!**

**Thanks for putting up with my erratic updating. I know it's frustrating.**

**I LOVE YOU. **

**-Erin**


	10. Goldfish and Luggage

**Yayy! Finally into the double digits!(= I'm hoping you like this chapter. I know it's a little late, and I'm sorry but I tried to make it fairly long.(:**

**Soooo,, yeahhhh. This is just what came to mind, so I'm sorry if it doesn't live up to expectation. HOWEVER, soon I wil write the 'Bella visiting the palace/parents' chapter. What do you want to see in that? Because I kinda have an idea, but I'm not exactly sure. :/**

**I LOVE YOU.**

**DISCLAIMER: I may own a package of goldfish that, at this moment, is sitting next to me, but I don't own anything Twilight *the rights, that is. I own all the books.(= ***

* * *

"Alice, even though I hate shopping, that was so much fun!" I sighed, landing on my sofa, several bags on each arm. Alice and Rose had made each stop entertaining, pretending to be 'models'. We were in hysterics for who knows how long.

"See," she stated, still smiling from her fit of giggles, "I knew you would admit it sometime. You like shopping."

I gave her a weak smile, not willing to argue. "One thing I still question, though," Rosalie started, stumbling into the room under the weight of her bags. "Why did you insist on buying us fancy dresses?" I shook my head, agreeing with her

"Well, you never know when you'll need a _special_ dress for a _special_ occasion." She gave a sly look in my direction. I sighed.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to argue; that trip made me too happy." We all smiled at each other.

"ROSIE!" Emmett yelled, banging the door ferociously. I walked to the door with her, afraid at what the news was.

"Yes, Emmett?" she asked, a strange look on her face.

He was silent for a few seconds before revealing a hand that was behind his back, a large silver bag grasped in it. "I can't get the goldfish open." Rose, Alice and I looked at each other, then threw our heads back in laughter. Alice ended up falling on the bed, Rosalie slumped against Emmett, and I fell against the wall, hitting my head, making us all laugh harder. Jasper, hearing the bump, came rushing into the room, tripping over my legs. That just made us laugh even harder, Emmett joining. Jasper who didn't realize what was happening, was still looking scared as a puppy that just got scolded for the first time.

By the time we were all calmed down, the four of us had tears covering our faces, blurring our vision.

"What happened in here?" Jasper wondered aloud.

"Emmett came in. He couldn't get the goldfish bag open," Alice explained. Jasper struggled to keep his expression straight, not wanting to have to go through another five minutes of uncontrollable laughter.

A minute of silence passed, grins still spread on our faces. Then Emmett decided to speak.

"I was serious," he muttered, handing the bag to Rose. She giggled, then opened the top of the bag, handing it back to her big fiancé. Em smiled, then squealed "Thanks!" before skipping out the door like a very overgrown four year old.

Alice laughed once more, grabbing her bags. "Well, I'm heading to the room," she sighed, waddling to the door. Rose followed suit, smiling at us as she passed.

"I'll be there in a minute," Jasper hollered to Alice. He walked to the door, shutting it gingerly before turning back to me.

"Bella," he started. "I want to ask you a question." He looked incredibly nervous, almost as though he were going to back out of whatever it was.

"Jazz, what is it?" I asked, worried. "You're not acting like yourself."

He sighed. "I know that you'll probably think you're the wrong person to ask, but I've already got her parents permission, and…" He trailed off. I was starting to guess at what he was suggesting but waited for him to continue on his own.

"Bella, since you're her best friend, I want your permission to ask Alice to marry me." I gasped, smiling at the thought; Alice would be ecstatic.

"Of course, Jasper," I answered. "Besides, I thought you could always tell what I was feeling, being my brother and all. You could have guessed what I was going to say." We smiled at each other.

"Thanks, little sis," he said, pulling me into a hug.

"No thanks needed, big bro. So do you have the ring?"

His expression was suddenly incredibly excited. "I don't have it, but I have one picked out." He went into detail, describing the ring; it would be perfect for Alice.

"You made a good choice, Jazz," I told him as he was leaving the room. "She really loves you."

He smiled back at me from halfway across the hall. "I know," he said before turning back to his room.

I smiled to myself; what a perfect day this had been.

**&&&**

I awoke the next morning with a smile on my face. But before I could think of anything, I saw a red flashing light on the phone next to my bed. Remembering early yesterday, I scrambled to check the message, hoping Edward had finally called back.

Once the message was about to play, I almost couldn't handle it; the excitement was killing me. Then a voice started to play.

"Hi, Bella," the voice said. My face dropped. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to reschedule those plans for that day for just you and me," it continued. I cursed under my breath. "So, just call me back, I guess." The dial town sounded. I loved Jacob, but didn't want to be with him alone for an entire day.

I sighed, weighing my options. If I spent the day with Jake, I could get that out of the way. But on the other hand, his questioning about anything and everything would drive me up the wall.

But I decided to chance it, calling him back.

"Hello?" he answered groggily; he should have been up by now. It was already 11:30!

"Hi, Jake." I tried my best to sound sweet and genuinely happy to be talking to him, but couldn't sound just right.

"Oh, Bella!" he said, almost sorrowfully. "God, I'm so sorry," he said, sounding more and more stuffed up by the minute. "I'm feeling even worse than yesterday. So I called the airport; I'm leaving today." I could just imagine the sad smile on his face. I was very sad to hear the news.

"Oh, Jake! Well, at the very least can I take you to the airport?" Though he drove me up the wall sometimes, he really was one of my best friends, and couldn't bear to see him not feeling well.

"I guess," he said, sounding happier. "The hotel doctor said it wasn't contagious, but it would affect me pretty bad, so I guess that's okay." I heard a sneeze tacked on the end of the statement.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "What time should I be over?"

"About an hour?" he asked. I agreed, hanging up the phone to get ready.

I took off my pajamas, climbing into the warm water of the shower. Though I never wanted to leave it, I knew I had to go get Jake sooner than I would think, so I stepped out right after I shampooed. I rummaged through my bag, trying to find something easy that would match no matter what. I didn't see what I got, only that it was a casual dress. I slipped on some black flip-flops, realizing I had better head out the door if I were to hail a cabbie and get to Jake's hotel in time.

Leaving a note under Alice and Rose's doors, I rushed down the stairs, heading outside.

I finally made it through the small crowd that had accumulated in the lobby, though I wasn't sure who they were surrounding. I faced the street, waving my arm around at the several cabs that passed before finally finding one. I told them the name of the hotel, and they quickly found their way there. Asking the lady at the front desk what room his was, I ran up the stairs, having no patience for the elevator. **(A/N: OH MY GOD. DÉJÀ VU. Proceed.(: )**

I finally got to his room, knocking on the door before resting my elbows on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Hearing steps approach the door I got back up, not caring how I looked.

Jake opened the door, looking okay, but not very good.

"Oh, Jake," I said. He smiled, then gestured for me to come into the room. All his bags were setting somewhere in the front of his simple room, ready to go with luggage tags and everything.

I turned to him, smiling very sadly. "I'm so sad to see you go," I told him sincerely.

"I'm sad to be going," he said, frowning. Seeing that expression, I walked over and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me in a heated embrace.

"Jake, you're burning up!"

"I know." Frown still set in place, he waved his hands toward the little luggage he had. "We'd better get this down stairs. We still need to get a cab." I nodded, not wanting to see him go, but knowing he would eventually get better.

**&&&**

An hour later, I was on my way back to my own hotel. Jake had left with a smile on his face, though I knew he honestly didn't want to leave. I knew he'd be okay in the end, but I didn't want to see him leaving a vacation early just because he was sick.

I finally arrived back at the hotel, ready to do _something_. _Anything._ So instead of going straight to my room, I went to Alice's room, knowing she would be awake, but still groggy.

I knocked on the door, fully expecting an angry Alice to answer the door, despite the fact that it was nearly one. Instead, Jasper came to the door, barely opening it.

"Jasper?" I asked. His expression was one of laughter and stress.

"Alice. She wants to go somewhere tonight with us all and is trying to find a dress." I started to speak, but realized that, since he was her boyfriend, he would know. Also, as I thought, he walked out, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Also," he said. "I want to go get Alice's ring today, then propose tonight." His eyes lit up, and I smiled. "Will you come shopping with me?" he asked suddenly. "I think that since you are with her a lot you would know what she would like."

I smiled and nodded, excited not just for Alice, but to spend a day with my brother. And I knew we would find the perfect ring, if it was the last thing we did.

* * *

**So what do you think? Hmm? I know it's not the best, but I liked it. :D**

**Again, remember to review. I will be MUCH more willing to update if you review. And tell me what you want to see for when Bella visits the palace. :D**

**I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHHH.**

**-Erin**


	11. A Surprise Addition

**Gah! Though I like what happens in this chapter, I HATE IT. It's so short! I'll let you read all I have to say in the bottom A/N. Okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Twilight, that means I would own Edward...Anyone got enough money for me to buy Twilight since I don't actually own it...?**

* * *

The day was spent successfully; Jasper found the perfect ring for Alice (with a little help from me) and Alice made more dinner plans so we could flaunt some of our new dresses.

"Jasper, she'll be the happiest girl on the face of the Earth when you propose tonight." He smiled, not looking at me as we walked back to the hotel.

"I know," he replied. "I wasn't expecting to tonight but…" He went silent a minute before sighing happily. "I just love her so much, Bella. It's amazing how she makes me feel. When we're alone, no one else in the world matters; just us." I smiled sadly at his sentiment. I'd thought that once. But it just proves that some things are simply not meant to be.

We finally reached the hotel after about fifteen minutes, half of which was spent in a comfortable silence between the two of us. We ended up getting back at about 5:00, leaving Alice and Rosalie to prepare themselves and me, and it also left Jasper enough time to figure out the perfect way to propose. No doubt he'd be taking advice from Emmett; though he was a big child, he proposed to Rosalie perfectly, each movement and word filled with meaning.

"Alright, Bella!" Alice announced. "Go take a shower." I started to protest, seeing as I took one just this morning, but she interrupted me. "Yes, I know. But your hair will cooperate better when I blow-dry it tonight. And that's also a subtle hint that I'm not making your hair straight tonight; you need to let loose that natural beauty, girl!" I laughed at her enthusiasm, heading toward the bathroom.

The hot water calmed me even more than I thought possible. I never wanted to leave the comforting heat. But, knowing Alice, if I wasn't out in five more minutes, she'd _drag_ me out. So I grudgingly turned off the water and climbed out, pulling on my sweats that Alice had thankfully placed on the toilet seat.

I walked out to see my vanity nearly blank; I couldn't believe my eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, Bella," Rosalie told me. "It surprised me too. I have no idea what she's got up her sleeve." She made a worried expression, making me laugh.

"Bella!" Alice sang, skipping into the room. "I'm ready to make you _gorgeous_." I rolled my eyes, but sat down obediently.

She started with my makeup, only putting on mascara and a thin line of black eyeliner. This surprised me, but I didn't question her.

Then she took a blow-drier, squeezing my hair up so the natural curl would keep. The blow-dry-ing took all of thirty minutes, seeing as my hair was unnaturally thick. Then Alice pushed me off the stool, gesturing for Rose to come and sit down. She walked, hesitantly, toward the stool, sitting down when she finally reached it. Alice rolled her eyes dramatically, then got started on Rose's hair. It was already wavy, so all Alice had to do was put it up into an elegant yet simple bun. Then she did replicated my makeup on Rosalie, emphasizing her gorgeous eyes.

Alice was already ready, having been prepared in my room—how she got in was beyond me—and had already done her hair and makeup, identical to mine.

"Okay, girls!" she squealed. "Time to get your dresses." She walked over to the closet, pulling out a dress bag that had, obviously, been prepared before me and Rose got here.

She would let us look at them, she only set them in our arms and sent us into separate rooms to change. I didn't look at myself while putting on the dress, wanting to see it all together.

I gasped at my reflection. Though I had on limited makeup and my hair was curly, I looked amazing! Alice had put me into a dress with a black top, and from the bust down was a white with black patterns. A black ribbon adorned the waist, making me look very petite.

I stepped out of the room, looking at Rose and Alice now that they had their dresses on. Rosalie was gorgeous as always, wearing a simple white dress that had a scoop neck and was gathered in the bottom half.

Alice was a vision. She was wearing a light pink dress with ribbon every here and there. It poofed out the perfect amount, and came to just above her knees. The sweet-heart neckline made it look just that much more gorgeous.

"You guys look…" I started, but I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Got that right," Rosalie said, mimicking my expression.

Alice was jumping around, a smile planted on her face. "Come on!" she squealed, yanking us out of the room. She ran across the hall, knocking on the door to her and Jasper's room. "One sec," he yelled. After about ten seconds he appeared, looking happier than he ever had before. Emmett appeared several moments later, grinning ear to ear as usual.

"Damn, girls!" Emmett said. "You guys look amazing." He looked at Rosalie, smiling contentedly as he embraced her.

Alice walked over and grasped Jasper's hand. He looked back at me for a split second, smiling and giving me a thumbs up with his free hand, then turned around and started walking. Alice seemed extra excited about something, and I wondered what exactly. Every now and then she would look to someone and smile like she had a secret.

Once we finally got down stairs, I finally found out why. **(I was ALMOST going to leave it at that, but I don't usually leave the chapters of this story at cliffies, so….yeahh.)**

Edward stood outside his Volvo—which meant he snuck out—a smile lighting up his emerald eyes as we walked outside.

"I hope you don't mind, Bella," Alice told me, "but I invited Edward to join us for dinner." I smiled, but smacked Jasper on the shoulder, giving him a look that clearly stated _you were with me all day, why didn't you tell me about this?!_

Jasper laughed, as did everyone else.

"So, are we ready to go?" I asked the still giggling group. They all nodded. We climbed in the car, sitting in the same spots as the night when I first met Edward. To this day, I still had issues remembering he was a prince; someone this down to earth, this kind, didn't seem like a _prince_. But he was.

"I'm sorry I never called you back," Edward told me once we were on the road to the restaurant him and Alice had apparently decided on. "My parents had something to tell me…" A scowl crossed his face for a moment before he smiled again. "And to answer your questions, it's a semi-formal dinner according to my parents. They just said to wear whatever you were comfortable in." He smiled a reassuring smile, making all my worry about meeting the King and Queen disappear.

By this point, I was definitely crushing on Edward Cullen, crown prince of Italy. And I had no idea what to do about it.

Edward Point of View (it's really really brief, sorry!)  
By then I knew, I was falling for Isabella Swan. And I had no idea what to do about it.

* * *

**GAHH. IT'S SO SHORT. SO SHORT. SO SHORT. But I really like how it ended. I will make the next chapter longer! In fact, I will start it RIGHT AFTER I POST THIS CHAPTER. I'm going to do a view change, too. ;) I feel like I need to to capture the essence of the proposal. I'm so excited!**

**Also, I'm going back to my mom's a day early, so that's why you're getting two chapters in one day (this and chapter 12 soon). I am so sorry for only updating once this week, and not updating at all on A Single Star. I've just...I don't know what I want to happen next! I don't know how to make it flow into what I want it to... If you read it, can you give me your opinion? In a message, please. :/**

**So, don't bring out the pitchforks yet; I'm going to try and update more and more often. I'd update at my mom's cause I finally have Word (YAYY!) except I need all the chapters on one computer, just in case. :/**

**By the way, HOW MANY OF YOU HAVE SEEN THE FULL VMA VERSION OF THE THIRD TRAILER?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I nearly went crazy, trying to keep my screams quiet! :D I'm so excited for New Moon, it's INSANEEE.**

**So, I love you, my fans. Don't loose hope in me.(:**

**-Erin.**


	12. Rings and Dates

**Okay, so I know I already posted chapter 12, but I came back from a short vacation, and I saw this chapter, and I got thinking that it needed something else... ;) So, here's a little longer chapter with something that will add more drama. :D**

Bella's Point of View

Edward drove us to a restaurant called, ironically, La Bella Italia **(I couldn't help myself. ;) )**. We had a table just big enough for all of us in an empty part of the restaurant, thanks to Edward—and Alice's—negotiations.

We all got similar dishes. Most of us got some kind of Spaghetti or Fettuccini Alfredo, minus Jasper who ordered chicken parmesan. He gave me a look that said _I'm not so sure I can do this_ but I kicked him lightly from under the table, making him sigh, then give me a wide smile.

Dinner was almost over when Jasper stood up and cleared his throat. I smiled, looking at a dumbfounded Edward.

"I'd like to…say something," Jasper spluttered. He turned to Alice, sticking his hand in his pocket. Alice's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Mary Alice Brandon," he said slowly, sliding onto one knee. She gasped, jumping up and down in her seat but remaining quiet. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I don't want to live the rest of my life without you…Will you be my wife?"

Alice squealed, locking her arms around Jasper's neck, showering his face with kisses. "Of course I'll marry you," we heard he mumble. The entire table applauded them, smiles planted firmly on our faces.

"Can we go home?" Emmett asked after a short, but comfortable silence, sounding like a two year old. I laughed, looking at Alice and Jasper.

"You guys can go ahead," Alice said. "We'll head over later. Rose, Emmett, don't keep a cab waiting for us." A smile was still on her lips. She didn't look at us as she spoke, only at Jasper. I looked at Edward, confirming he was ready, before waving to Alice and Jasper and heading out the door.

"That was so sweet," I stated as Edward and I climbed into the Volvo. "Jasper was so shaken up about it. He was afraid Alice would tell him no." I shook my head at his hesitation.

"I had no idea that was what was happening tonight; if I had, I wouldn't have come." Edward looked at me with an ashamed expression on his face. "I don't know you very well and I feel like I was intruding."

"Nonsense," I told him. "They trust easily. And I know that _I_ didn't mind." I blushed a little bit, embarrassed at showing his I enjoyed his company—probably more than I should. But instead of laughing—the response I figured would follow—he smiled.

"Well thank you, Bella." His smile was contagious; I couldn't keep one off of my own face.

"You're very welcome." A silence followed, though it was far from uncomfortable. To me, that really judged how much two people could get along; if they could sit in silence and not feel the need to strike up conversation, it meant they didn't need words to be happy. Kind of like love—WHOA. _Where'd that come from?_ I asked myself, confused by the thought. I shook it away, knowing it was nothing.

"Well, miss Swan," Edward said as we pulled up at my hotel. "I'm excited for tomorrow. I know my parents are excited to meet you." He smiled a very genuine smile, one that told me his words were honest.

"I'm excited too," I told him, trying not to bounce too much. "So, what time should I find a cab? Cause I don't wa-" I started, but Edward cut me off.

"Nope, none of that. I'll pick you up at 5:00 tomorrow evening so I can give you the grand tour before we eat," he told me before getting out of the car, coming around to my door, opening it and holding out his hand for assistance out.

I took it, climbing out as gracefully as I could, tripping in my haste. Bracing myself for impact and a hurt ankle, it scared me when I didn't feel the concrete, but a pair of strong, warm arms reaching out to catch me. I dared to open my eyes, seeing the worried—and amused—face of Edward.

Finding my footing, I thanked him.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow," he said in parting, quoting Romeo and Juliet. _Just another reason to fall for him_.

"Shakespeare?" I asked him, joking. Serious again, I said "That really was sweet. Romeo and Juliet is one of my favorite plays of all time."

"Really," he mumbled before turning back to me. "Well, I shall see you tomorrow, then," he told me. Taking my hand lightly in his, he lifted it to his lips, kissing it with a small amount of pressure. Though the action shocked me, I didn't let it show on my face. Before he climbed into his car, I made sure I gave him a hug and a thank you.

While waiting for the elevator to come to take me to my floor, I thought about tonight. Why had Alice invited Edward? Not like I minded, but I wanted to know. And why did he kiss my hand after quoting Romeo and Juliet? Again, not that I minded, but it would be nice to know.

After waiting another couple minutes, the elevator arrived, making the quick trip to my floor. Thank the lord my room was near the elevator, because I was dead on my feet. A opened the door, hurling myself on the couch. Realizing I still needed to take a shower, I groaned, standing up and trudging my way to the shower. The warm water cleared my head, filling it with comforting steam. I sighed when the water started to run cold, climbing out and sliding into my pajamas.

Then, I fell asleep, dreaming of a certain green eyed boy that I was falling for—and fast.

**&&&**

Edward Point of View (from dropping off Bella)

Knowing I had intruded on a very personal moment had made me feel bad about accepting Alice's request to take Bella to dinner. 'She'll feel lonely again,' she had told me. But secretly, I was elated that Bella had been willing to spend the time with me, and it made me even happier when I learned that she was excited to be coming to my home tomorrow. I knew the air would be a little tense after the whole…Lauren issue, but soon, everyone would be comfortable.

Climbing back into my car after making sure Bella was safely inside, I couldn't keep away the smile off of my face despite the trouble I would face at home. Mom and Dad would be mad that I snuck out—again—but hopefully they may be able to see what a sweet girl Bella was. After all, she was gorgeous, intelligent, and she was kind. Not to mention she didn't treat me like royalty like anyone else would. It hurt me to know that, soon, she would have to leave and go back home to the states. I never wanted to see her leave.

I shocked myself with the last thought, not realizing my feelings for Bella were so strong. But she was all the things I thought and more. I couldn't explain how much I just wanted her to be mine. I didn't care that we'd only known each other for less than a week; I'd never in my life met anyone even half as interesting or intelligent or _caring_ as Isabella Swan. I was falling, and falling fast, but I couldn't help my attraction for her.

It made me that much more excited for tomorrow night.

**&&&**

I finally pulled in at the palace at about 7:30. No one noticed me as I slipped into the garage, where I noticed a new car. Figuring it was one of my dad's that I'd never seen before, I got out of my Volvo, walking inside with a large smile on my face.

But as soon as I walked in the door, the smile vanished. In place of it took a scowl and a bad attitude, reserved only for Lauren.

"Eddie!" she screamed, prancing over. I tried not to cringe as she gave me a very awkward, one sided hug. As soon as she let go, I turned to my mother.

"She decided to come visit you," she said with a look of strong distaste, as well as in her tone. "I guess she could join us for dinner tomorrow night with you and your guest, Bella." At the mention of Bella, Lauren snorted.

"Bella? You mean Bella _Swan_?" I nodded, my anger becoming worse and worse. She gave a small laugh, one that showed her distaste.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, my tone a bit too sharp.

"Nothing, if you like geeky bookworm girls that have no taste in clothes…or friends for that matter. It doesn't help that she's ugly," Lauren stated as if she were telling me the capital of the United States. Deciding I shouldn't let my anger get even worse after her comments about Bella, I told everyone a brisk goodnight, heading upstairs to my room where I collapsed on my bed, falling asleep to visions of a certain brown eyed beauty that I was falling for faster than I could imagine.

* * *

**Yayyyyyy! I couldn't help myself, I had to bring Lauren into it to cause drama, cause in it, I'm going to say Bella and Lauren went to school together, and like in Twilight, Lauren's 'all that'. Haha. So, let's pretend her dad's in parliament so that way it all worked out with the whole 'Edward has to marry Lauren' ordeal.**

**And I am sorry this is all it is, but I am starting on a new chapter in like......two minutes, I swear.**

**I LOVE YOUUU.**

**Erinnn.**

* * *


	13. Let's Have Dinner!

**Okayyy. Finally, chapter 13. Almost to the dinner!! It switches around kinda often in this chapter, beware.**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh yeah. I totally own Twilight. Just like I own Zac Efron, Breathe Carolina, AND the United States of America....AND PUERTO RICO. ;D**

* * *

Bella's Point of View

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I ever had before. Suddenly, however, I realized I needed to decide what to wear.

So I put on a simple grey dress with a small blue ribbon on the waist, black jeans, a plum colored cardigan, and emptied everything out of a random bag I used sometime earlier this week and put it all in a really cool mail-man type bag. Then I headed out the door, knocked on Alice's, and said the words I never thought would come out of my mouth: "Alice, will you take me shopping?"

Alice jumped up and down, saying this was an important occasion, closed her door momentarily, then walked out in a simple dress with a little bit of black on top with a little bit of orange underneath, then white to the hem line.

"Now," she said. "We must get Rosalie. She'll want to share this special occasion with us." She walked over to Rosalie's door, motioning for me to stay in the hallway. Through the door, I could hear Rose's screech, followed by Emmet's 'WOULD YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID MONKEY I'M TRYING TO SLEEP' sleep-talking.

Then Rosalie emerged, Alice behind her, in a very cool white tank top with Chinese lettering on the front and some shorts.

Walking out of the hotel, I was excited for once to go shopping.

**&&&**

"So, Bella," Rosalie started calmly. "What are you going to do tonight that you needed us to come and help you shop?" Though she already knew the answer, I knew she was asking to embarrass me. I grinned mischievously.

"Oh, you know, Rose. The usual. I'm going out clubbing. Then I'm going to go get hitched in Vegas to some random guy I met completely drunk." We stared at each other before laughing. We would always pull out the sarcasm.

"But, seriously, how do you feel about Edward? Because you always seem like a little girl in love again when you're around him. Are you crushing on him?"

I blushed, giving away my answer with no words.

"You do know," she said, worry popping into her tone, "he is the crown prince. You have to remember that. And…" she stopped for a moment, looking away before looking me straight in the eyes. "I don't want my soon to be sister in law, not to mention one of my best friends, get hurt again."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Don't worry. Nothings going to happen anyway." Rosalie laughed, back to her old self.

"Says you. I bet that by the end of this trip you'll vow to never leave because you're so head over heels in love."

I laughed with her, wishing that could be true.

Edward's Point of View

I woke up in the morning, thinking of only one thing: tonight's dinner with Bella. Despite the face that Lauren would be there, I would make the evening amazing. And maybe, after spending an evening with her, my parents would cancel the marriage with Lauren…But, one could only hope.

I got out of bed slowly, still trying to decide on what to make for dinner and where to set up. After several minutes of wandering, I finally decided: Fettuccini Alfredo, something simple and something I could actually cook. Then, I remembered that earlier this week I had thought about the gardens, which would be prefect, since Bella always seemed to smell floral.

Figuring the pasta wouldn't take too long, I decided to be lazy and ask someone to set up for me. After finding an all too willing girl roaming the grounds, I went to my room, deciding to do a little reading. Grabbing the first book I grabbed, I leaned back in a soft chair, flipping to the first page, trying to get over the nerves that were attacking.

Deciding that sitting around wouldn't help me, I decided to pick up one of my favorite books and sit down and relax for a while, considering I didn't have to leave to pick Bella up until about 4:30.

**&&&**

Bella's Point of View

I was so excited for tonight it was difficult to keep from jumping up and down in the seat in the cab. The dress I had picked out was beautiful, and Alice and Rosalie assured me that my hair and makeup would look gorgeous.

Pulling up to the hotel, Alice paid the cabbie and then we were off to my room to get ready. All the preparation made me think of my senior prom. James had rented a limo and been so loving and kind. It was still strange to know he wasn't there anymore.

By the time I was back in the room it was 2:00. Alice and Rosalie said they were going to go spend some time with their fiancés before coming back to my room at 4:00 for hair and makeup. Knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep, I decided to watch a movie. Searching through my bag, I finally found my favorite: The Notebook. Though sad, it was so sweet. I would just have to remind myself not to cry.

**&&&**

Edward's Point of View

From what I could gather, I had fallen asleep while reading, because when I woke up it was three o' clock. Deciding I should go and waste some time somewhere other than my room, I decided to roam the gardens, checking the table while I was outside.

Of course, my plans were ruined when Lauren ambushed me in the hall.

"Eddie!" she screeched. "Which dress do you think I should wear for dinner tonight?" She held up two equally inappropriate dresses, one gray and the other blue. Pointing at one at random, I walked away as fast as I could, realizing I might still be able to be in the gardens until I needed to pick up Bella.

The gardens were, as always, gorgeous. The flowers were bright and colorful, even more so than usual, because of the string lights hidden along the path way. The air was still warm, but not scorching. The sun was at the perfect angle, not in the way of my vision and not hiding. It would be even more perfect for dinner once the sun started to set.

Sitting down, I decided to just sit for a while and think.

One thing that I wasn't sure about was how exactly I felt about Bella. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and witty. But I didn't think we'd known each other long enough to be in love. But who knows. I'd heard love was mysterious. The only conclusion I could draw was that I was in love with this tourist, this small town girl from the United States that I'd barely known for a week. But in my book, none of that mattered. She was Bella and I was Edward. Simple as two plus two. I felt so strongly about this girl that I'd known for such a short period of time. Maybe I could talk to her brothers.

With the discovery of my feelings for Bella, there was another issue: Lauren. We were in an arranged marriage. Though not publically advertised, I wasn't sure how long I could keep up the front of, first of all, liking Lauren, and two, not being in love with Bella. Besides, then I would have to figure out how to break the engagement.

The issues would continue to present themselves, of that I was sure. But I was positive that when I told my parents of my epiphany, they would find some way to make it work, to delay the engagement. I could hope, at least.

**&&&**

Bella's Point of View

Finally, the longest two hours of my life were up. Alice and Rose came barging into my room with their curling irons, makeup, facial product, hair product and more. Their first command to me, as they were setting up my armoire, was to take a shower and to wash my face with a face scrub that looked like it would work very well.

The hot water of the shower felt so nice on my cold skin that I wanted to bask in it forever. Luckily, I had washed my face and my hair when Alice called for me after nearly twenty minutes. They left me alone in my room to get dressed, thankfully. My outfit was lying on the bed. It consisted of a dress that had spaghetti straps attached to a white piece of fabric from the bust up. From the bust down it was chocolaty brown material that matched my eyes. With it I wore knee length white leggings to match the top of the dress, and black shoes that showed the tips of my toes that had a slight heel. Hopefully I wouldn't fall. To top it off, Alice had bought be a solid gold skeleton key necklace like I have always wanted. They all went perfectly together.

I walked out of my room, hair still in a towel, my outfit looking beautiful. Alice applauded me on my good choice in dress and shoes (who said black and brown clash?) while Rosalie smiled and motioned for me to sit in the chair they placed in front of the big mirror.

While they let my hair dry naturally into big, curly spirals, Rosalie worked on my makeup. What she did was simple. She used just enough mascara to make my eyes look wider than they already are. She also added a very dark plum eyeliner along with deep lavender eye shadow.

Once my hair was completely dry, Alice started in with the curling iron. What she did was minimal but gorgeous. After fixing my part, she curled my hair with a large barrel curling iron, running her fingers through it all afterward to make it look more relaxed. After a good dose of hairspray, I was done.

Walking outside my room, I saw Edward talking to Emmett, the latter looking more serious than usual. Neither guy noticed me, but it sounded like they were having a serious conversation. Not wanting to be rude, I hit the door with my foot so they would be aware of my presence.

Emmett turned his eyes to me as Edward turned around.

"Wow, Bella," he said. "You look…gorgeous." He smiled crookedly, making my heart beat faster. Emmet smiled that little smile that clearly said I-know-something-that-you-don't-and-you-won't-be-hearing-anything-from-me.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I said with a teasing smile. He actually looked very nice in his white button down shirt that was untucked and his black pants.

He smiled again. "You ready to go?" he asked, motioning toward the elevator. I nodded, taking his hand. But before the elevator could arrive, Jasper came out of his room too, and both him and Emmet gave me big hugs in that very I'm-your-big-brother, I'm-going-to-try-and-embarrass-you-even-though-I-also-love-you way.

I waved, going down the elevator, ready for an exciting night.

* * *

**Yayy! So, pretty much the same thing. Review, tell me what you would like to see, what you dislike, anything. Gracias y denada. **

**I love you all, gracious fans. Each and every one of you.**

**-Erin.**


	14. Falling In Love

**Hey guys! I am SOOO sorry for not updating sooner. Everything has been insane in my life. Not only did I have two school concerts in about two weeks, but I had to learn new music in orchestra. ALSO, I had a paper to write that was about 1200 words and it's about 30% of my grade so it was important I got it done. Also, going back and forth between houses is NOT that helpful. But, by February, I will hopefully be able to write while at my moms too. One can only hope.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. BUT, I do own the Twilight movie, and soon I will own a ticket to New Moon. Have you guys seen it?**

* * *

Bella's Point of View

After a short drive, we arrived at the palace. Though not like I imagined it to be (a palace from something like Cinderella), it was still gorgeous, not to mention large. Edward smiled at me, parking his Volvo in the garage and leading me inside. The inside was gorgeously decorated, not too extravagant but still beautiful. The walls were a deep violet and there was white trim at the bottom and top of the walls. Dark wood floors were covered by a long white rug. Portraits and photographs of the Cullen family adorned the walls, the only reminder that this was a Royal's home.

Taking my hand, Edward whispered to me, "Before we start the tour, I'd love for you to meet my parents." I became stiff, afraid of how to introduce myself. Edward chuckled at my stance.

Opening the doors to what looked like a living room, I saw a couple that I vaguely remembered as the Queen and King. They stood upon our entrance, walking over to greet us.

"Hello, Bella," Edward's father, King Carlisle, addressed me. "Before you say anything, please know that we don't feel like you need to address us as King and Queen." A small smile played on his lips as he shook my hand.

"Hello, Carlisle," I said. Then Edward's mother, Queen Esme, swept me up into a hug. Though shocked, I returned the gesture.

Holding me at an arms length away, she told me, "Edward has told us so many things about you."

I blushed. "All good, I hope." Esme laughed.

"Well," Edward piped up. "I wanted to introduce you all before we took our tour." Carlisle and Esme told us goodbye and that they would meet us at dinner.

"They're so kind," I commented while walking down the halls. "Already they feel like a second set of parents."

He smiled at me. "They're the best parents I could ask for." The silence that followed our short conversation was anything but awkward.

After several minutes, I heard a shrill voice call down the hall. Edward groaned, not attempting to hide his unhappiness for whoever was heading this way. The voice, though far away, sounded very familiar, though I couldn't place it.

But before I could think about it much, I saw a familiar stance and face. Lauren Mallory's long blonde hair and un-modest dress definitely reflected who she was inside. Her face twisted into the look of distaste held in her heart just for me.

"We meet again, Bella Swan," she said, sneering my name.

"Lauren," I addressed her, waiting for the onslaught of insults.

"Eddie, let's go to my room to hang out!" she screamed in Edward's face. The look of disgust would have been funny had it been any one else, but on him, it didn't look right.

"No thank you, Lauren. I already made plans with Bella." Lauren glared at me with piercing blue eyes.

"Oh. Well, if you'd rather waste your time with the ugly duckling, that's okay. But when you're ready for someone who actually is decent, I'll be in my room." Edward's glare/look of distaste became even more severe as he gently grabbed my hand, walking quickly out of the room.

Once we were a good distance down the hall, Edward finally spoke. "I apologize for her. She obviously doesn't know what manners—or beauty, for that matter—are." He waited a moment, realizing what he said, then blushed. My cheeks were already aflame.

"It's okay," I told him. "That's the kindest thing she's ever said about me. She was the girl that was bent on making sure my life was miserable in high school. If anything good ever happened to me, she made sure it was demolished." I looked back up at Edward who was shaking his head.

"Well, I'm sorry nonetheless. She's a horrid person." I nodded my head in agreement.

After a moment of standing there in the hallway, his kind smile had returned and we were on out way to start the tour.

**&&&**

The tour of the house was magnificent. His house was absolutely gorgeous. All the rooms had different color schemes, though it all seemed to go together in some way.

"Your home is gorgeous, Edward," I told him on our way to dinner. "It's so beautiful."

"It's all I've known. I've never lived anywhere else, never had a permanent residence anywhere but here." He smiled sadly, telling me with just his expression that, though he loved his home, he wanted a little change. I smiled back, hopefully something warm and comforting. Before long, we were at a large pair of double doors that appeared to go out into a gorgeous garden. Pulling open the doors, I was greeted by the smell of alfredo and floral scents. I looked down a short path and saw a table set with Carlisle, Esme, and Lauren already seated. Edward took my hand, glancing in my direction for approval before walking toward the table.

He pulled out my chair for me, waiting until I was up to the table to sit down himself. Then he took my hand again, casting a sideways glance at his father. Some sort of communication went on between the two, but I didn't ask.

Throughout dinner, Lauren flirted shamelessly, earning glares and looks of disgust from Edward. Lauren, however didn't notice. Too soon, though, she shifted her attention to me.

"So, Bella," she said, a cruel tone entering her voice softly. "Are you still friends with the dork squad?" I cringed as I heard her nickname for our group from High School, before she had been told she was _Lady_ Lauren.

"Yes, I am," I whispered. Though it had been several months, I was still scared of her. Considering she had made high school horrible for me, she was incredibly intimidating—still.

She laughed cruelly, clearly not over her revulsion for me and my friends. "Well, I guess some people never change."

I looked away from her intense gaze. Edward rolled his eyes in exasperation, pulling me closer.

"So, Bella," Esme said, looking as though she were looking for a change in subject. "Where from the states are you from?"

"Forks, Washington," I told her. "It's a very small town that's near Seattle. It's really very gorgeous." Lauren sneered.

"You think that place was gorgeous? I was so happy to get out of the green jungle. I couldn't stand the rain." I frowned, deciding not to say anything again to Lauren so as not to ruin a gorgeous night.

**&&&**

Thankfully, the rest of the night went very smoothly. Lauren managed to remain a problem, be somehow we all managed to avoid her. It felt so natural, so easy to be sitting out in the royal gardens with the King and Queen, not to mention the Crown Prince of Italy. I forgot their titles, only thinking about Esme, Carlisle, and Edward.

Before I wanted it to end, dinner was over and I was walking back to the garage, Edward at my side. We still had our hands linked, a small smile set on both of our lips.

We got in Edward's Volvo, sitting in the relaxing quiet.

"I had an amazing time tonight," I told him as we neared the hotel. His smile got larger.

"I'm very glad. I did too. I'm sorry Lauren was such a bother." He scowled a moment before giving me another smile.

"I don't want to leave. I love it here. And your parents are amazing." He smiled again, giving my hand a slight squeeze.

"Thank you," he told me after a moment of silence. I looked at him with confusion.

"What for?"

"For coming to my home for dinner. I know we've only known each other for about a week but…" he paused, seeming to look for a phrase to describe something. "I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to state it. I feel a connection to you, Bella."

I blushed, looking down at my lap. "I feel a connection too," I told him. But that was an understatement. He looked up at me a small smile on his lips.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." My blush spread further and my smile widened, as did his.

Giving my hand another squeeze, he told me "We're here." My smile wavered as he let go of my hand to get out and come around to open my door.

"How about I call you in the morning to make some plans for tomorrow," he suggested. Replying yes nearly instantly, I said goodbye and started to walk away. But his voice halted me, turning me around.

"Bella?" he called out. "I have one more question."

"Of course, Edward."

He paused a moment taking my hand once again. "May I kiss you?" I smiled, not believing that he had to ask.

"Of course," I told him, taking two more steps closer to him. He brought his lips to mine, kissing me softly and sweetly, nothing like I'd ever felt before. It was the kind of kiss where you could swear you saw fireworks in the background, even though your eyes are closed.

He pulled away, a smile on his face. Mirroring his expression, I leaned in for a hug. We said our final goodbyes, and I walked into the hotel, ready to relax.

Edward Point of View

After this night with Bella, I had no doubt that I was falling for her faster than I could imagine. She was wonderful, inside and out, and I had no want in the world but to make her mine. I didn't care that I was in an arranged marriage with Lauren, I didn't care that parliament would take away any title of mine by canceling the engagement. I'd throw it all away for her. I knew it wasn't love at first sight for me and Bella, but one week was enough to know that she was the best person I'd even met.

I drove home at twice the speed as usual, another car trailing me. Security, no doubt. I sighed, slowing down as I reached the gates, pulling into the garage.

As I walked in, I found no trace of Lauren, making me smile just a little more. Deciding that I needed to talk to my father and mother about Bella tonight, I went straight into his office so I could finally be with the girl of my dreams.

* * *

**So what did you think? What do you want to happen? Any characters you think should enter the story? Any twists? Send me a PM with any story ideas because I want them to kinda be a little top secret. ;) But for any character ideas, send them in a review. Also, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Also, tell me what you thought of New Moon! I'm going to see it tomorrow and I am SO EXCITEDD.**

**I LOVE YOU, I'm sorry.**

**-Erin**


	15. The Memories and Nightmares

**I AM SO SORRY. I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! I have been so busy and stressed out lately! So much has been happening! So I won't bore you, I'll let you get to the story THEN I'll explain.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight! However, I do own this story line.(:**

* * *

Edward's Point of View

I nearly ran up the stairs to my father's study, excited by what I had realized within myself. The smile on my face just wouldn't leave.

I stopped outside the doors, controlling my breathing I hadn't realized was heavy, and knocked on the doors.

"Come in," called my mother. I could hear a small smile in her voice as well. I opened the doors closing them softly behind me and turned to face my parents.

"Mother, Father," I addressed them, trying to place my words.

"Yes, son? What is it?" Dad asked me.

I couldn't help but blurt out my confession. "I'm in love with Bella. I know it's only been a week but she's the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful person I've ever met. I want her to be mine." My parents smiled at each other, as if deciding something. My father nodded, his own smile growing.

"That's wonderful news, Edward. Parliament told us today, after much arguing from your mother"- Mom smiled angelically- "that they would agree to meet Bella. If they find her suitable, then you will have their permission." My happiness skyrocketed, as did my heart.

"When's the meeting?" I asked quickly. I wanted to call Bella and tell her what I had decided and the news I had received.

"Next Saturday," they told me. _Perfect,_ I thought. _One week from today._

"Thank you, Mom, Dad," I told them before walking out of the room. Running to my room I looked through my dirty clothes for my cell phone, anxious to hear her voice.

_You'll want to tell her in person, though_, my mind countered. I paused mid dial, thinking of another idea. The perfect idea sprung to mind.

"I'll take her and her friends to the beach," I said to no one in particular. Finishing the hotel's number and asking for Bella's room, I became antsy.

Bella's Point of View

No more than ten minutes after I reached my room did my phone ring.

"Hello," I answered quietly, still running over the scene outside the hotel when Edward had dropped me off.

"Hi Bella," Edward spoke from the other end.

"Oh! Edward! Hi!" I stuttered over my words. I heard his quiet laugh on the other end.

"I was just thinking, and I wanted to know if you would like to go to the beach-" He was cut off by the shrill voice of Lauren.

"Eddie!" I could hear her yell. Edward cursed under his breath while I laughed but sighed at not being able to answer. "I wanna go to the beach with you tomorrow!" I heard Edward curse again, as did I; I didn't want Lauren to be there, not to ridicule me.

"Fine," he told her, still uttering silent profanities. "I apologize. Well, would you and your friends and family like to come to the beach with me tomorrow? The one we were near when I took you to the Hidden Cove?"

"I would love to," I answered honestly. "I'll tell Alice and everyone."

"Awesome," he answered happily. "I have something I'd like to tell you." Butterflies danced in my stomach.

"Okay," I told him. We told each other extended good-night's. When I hung up the phone, a smile that would not leave my face appeared.

Just as I was about to call Alice, there was a quick knock on the door.

"BELLA, OPEN THE DOOR!" Alice yelled. And for the first time since this trip, I was glad she had gotten the only floor with just four rooms, one of which was empty.

I opened the door to see a smiling Alice and Rosalie. They walked in without needing an invitation and sat gracefully on the couch in the front of my room.

"I'd just like you to know we were watching you as Edward dropped you off from his house," Rose told me. I blushed a deep scarlet, remembering once more the feeling of our kiss.

"Awww!" Alice screeched. My smile still hadn't disappeared.

"I think I love him," I mumbled. Both Alice and Rose gasped.

"Could you repeat that, just one more time?"

"I think I love him," I said clearly, staring straight into their eyes. They looked at each other, back at me and then smiled themselves, screeching some more. I laughed as they bounced around my room.

Suddenly, a realization that I'd pushed far back in my mind popped up. I stopped laughing. Neither of the other two noticed.

A small voice that sounded just like James' when I had told him it was over whispered in the back of my mind, _You will always belong to me._ _Always._

James had told me that no matter where I was or how old I was, I would always be his and that no one else was aloud to ever have me as theirs. Of course, I knew that he meant I was never aloud to date again and that it was absurd. But James was known to be violent, and I was slightly afraid for not only me, but Edward as well.

Pushing it out if my mind, I joined Alice and Rose. But the worry never fully left. Not after explaining the night to my two friends, not after they left, not when I climbed into bed.

I fell asleep that night with fear in my heart and butterflies in my stomach.

**&&&**

My dream that night scared me very bad.

While on the beach with Edward, a strange boat came into the water. I didn't pay any attention to it, not even when a strangely familiar blond haired blue eyed man came out on deck.

As Edward pulled me out into the water, I hear James' words, echoing throughout the Italian waterside, but no one seemed to noticed but me. As I stepped further into the water, the man on the boat became clearer, and I realized it was James himself. I yelled and pushed at Edward to turn back and run, but he wouldn't move. James pulled a gun from his side, raising it and pointing straight for Edward.

I screamed and screamed, but nothing could stop James. I tried to push Edward out of the way, but he wouldn't move, seeming oblivious to the bullet, moving in slow motion toward us.

But at the last second, the bullet turned and headed straight toward me. I tried to scream but no sound would come out.

I woke as the bullet hit me.

**&&&**

I woke up panting and sweating, still afraid from the nightmare I just experienced. Sitting in bed a moment, I waited for my heart to slow.

The dream was horrible, and I was afraid that it would come back tonight. I shoved the thought out of my bed, taking off my pajamas and stepping into the warm shower. I quickly washed my hair and stepped out, trying to find something I could wear.

I went through my bags, remembering how the other day I found a cute one piece swimsuit that was Alice approved and a dress that looked very much like a sailor. I put them on quickly, sliding on some plain black old navy flip-flops.

Realizing I didn't know when Edward wanted to meet at the beach, I called him quickly. He answered that he was already there, ready whenever we were. I quickly called Alice and Roses' rooms, making sure they were up and ready. Sure enough, the four of them walked out, ready to go.

Luckily, we found a cab quickly and we made our way to the beach very fast. Looking out the window, I saw several men with cameras: paparazzi. I didn't know what to think or what to do, so I just got out and acted like I normally would, walking up to Edward as soon as I saw him. I heard the rapid clicks of the shutters as I sat down next to him.

"Hi," he greeted me, a warm smile on his lips.

"Hello."

"I hope you brought plenty of sunscreen. They say the sun is going to be extremely bright today. Also," he whispered, "I'm sorry about the paparazzi. It was something that I just couldn't escape. So I hope you're ready to be in a couple magazines."

I laughed. "Don't worry, it's fine." That's when I noticed Lauren sitting several feet to the left of Edward, scowling at me. "I just hope Lauren doesn't kill me by the end of today."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I can't stand her. I can't wait until she's out."

"Out of what?" I asked. He sighed.

"Before I tell you, you have to swear not to freak out at all. We're getting all worked out, and it's partially what I wanted to talk to you about today." I nodded, watching Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie playing in the water out of the corner of my eye.

"Lauren and I are in an arranged marriage," he said in a low voice so no one would hear. "Parliament has decided I need to start thinking about taking the throne." My face dropped slightly; there would be no chance of us being together.

"Oh," I replied lamely.

"Come on," he told me, standing up and holding out his hand. "Let's go for a walk."

* * *

**Ooohh, cliffie. Not really, lol.**

**OKAY. So, explanation time. These past few weeks have been a doozy for me. My dad has been taking me out Christmas shopping, so that's been taking away all my time. Then, I've had like, triple the school word because of Winter break. That took away time. I've had tests galore in every subject and I'm working on a project for my Language Arts class that's worth alot on my grade. Also, I've been trying to please everyone whose been asking and I've had to e-mail Christmas wishlists that are all different. Not to mention the going back and forth between houses. So I hoped you like the chapter and I just want you to know that this holiday when I travel, I am hopefully going to be able to take my laptop with me so I can write on these stories. Cross your fingers and hope my dad says yes!**

**ALSO, I got a boyfriend. Just thought you'd like to know.(:**

**SO, I love you all and I am incredibly sorry I haven't updated sooner. I will try my best to update more!**

**ERIN.**


	16. We're Falling Into Love

**Hi! I'm SO sorry for how long it's taken me to update! I've so much on my plate it's insane. With both choir and orchestra going on it's hard, not to mention going back and forth. And since this is my last semester of 8th grade, I'm applying to IB at my future high school and I've also started trying to get in shape so I've been working out and then THIS week I kept on getting locked out of my house after school when I usually write.**

**So, here's chapter 16! (Sorry it's a little short!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I, Erin, own Twilight. Well, I own a copy of all the books, but I don't OWN it...**

* * *

I blushed, only lightly taking his hand. He laughed, pulling me up without being too rough which, of course, made me blush even more.

We walked along the edge of the water before he finally spoke.

"Bella, I don't know how to say this…" He looked into my eyes. I gave him a smile and a nod of encouragement. He sighed and went on. "I guess I'll just say it. I really like you, Bella. And it's more than the typical attraction. I can't help it. I…" He paused again, blushing himself. "I think I love you."

I looked down at my feet, embarrassed at what I was about to admit.

"I…I do too. Love you, that is. I know it's only been a short time but I can't help but feel something more than a general crush." I blushed again, realizing how little kidish I sounded. He smiled as if understanding what I didn't say. Vaguely, I noticed cameras flashing wildly in the distance, but I paid no attention to it. Only later did I realize the mistake in not paying attention.

"This is going to be hard," he warned me, but his eyes shone with happiness as he grasped my hand. I nodded.

"I know," I sighed. "But I'm willing to take the risk. I want to know where this goes."

"As do I. You're unlike anyone I've ever met, Bella. And I can't just mark you off as another girl. You're much more amazing than any other girl in the world." His words made me smile. I leaned on his side as he unhooked his hand from mine. I started to pout, but he wrapped it around my waist.

Not caring about what anyone else thought, we walked next to each other, completely happy, on the water's edge until the sun started to go down.

We talked about anything and everything. His emerald eyes shone with interest as we went back and forth asking questions about our lives. Mine were fairly boring and vague. Forks could only be so interesting for a childhood. But his was filled with interesting stories. How he was raised with all sorts of morals and values, but also taught behind the scenes to be someone normal. How he would sneak out all the time, which is how he met me and saw me during the past week. He told me about how he never truly wanted to be king, but did want what was best for his country. He was the most interesting person I'd ever spent time with.

When we saw the sun start to disappear behind some of the city's tallest buildings, we turned back to walk back to our friends. When we arrived from the surprisingly short walk, Alice smiled slyly at me, pulling down her sunglasses before pushing them back up her nose and turning away. Emmett and Jasper were playing chicken in waist deep water, their fiancés laughing when one would fall over.

When we got close enough to hear, Emmett yelled, "Yo, Bella! Where've you been all afternoon?" Luck was with me. His voice held no accusing older brother tone, just curiosity.

"Walking and talking!" I yelled back at him. Even as we approached and I could feel Edward tense slightly, he didn't unwrap his arm from me. Still, somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that the cameras were flashing toward me and him, but I was too much in bliss to realize the threat it posed.

"I'm hoping your brothers will be okay with this," Edward whispered in my ear, obviously meaning us being together. "Because I don't plan on letting go any time soon." As always, his words made me go red in the face.

"Hey guys, come over here!" Alice yelled, patting the towel next to her. Edward and I walked over, sitting next to Alice who still, even after all day, had not gotten in the water yet.

"When will you be ready to head back to the hotel?" she asked me.

"I don't know, what time is it?" She looked briefly at her cell phone, eyes going wide.

"It's nearly seven," she told us.

"How about this," Edward began. "Why don't I take you all back to the hotel and let you change and get ready and then how about I take you to a little local secret of mine for dinner?" He glanced at me, and I remembered our morning at the Hidden Cove. Alice agreed, deciding for everyone that our plans were already made.

"EMMETT! JAZZ! ROSE!" she screamed across the beach. They all lifted their heads, running over as she waved her hand toward them. "We're going to dinner at a 'little local secret' or Edward's," she informed them. "We'll all head back to the hotel and get ready as fast as we can, then we'll be on our way!" Everyone nodded and started gathering belongings.

"Well, Bella, since you're already ready to head to your hotel, why don't you ride with me?" Edward suggested. I nodded, standing up with him, waving goodbye to my friends and brothers, walking toward his car. The paparazzi were still clicking their shutters.

"I'm sorry about all the picture taking today," he apologized to me in the car. "It was something that, for once, I couldn't escape. They haven't gotten anything of me in forever, and they've been on the hunt for something."

"It's okay," I told him. "I may not be used to it, but I don't mind." He smiled at me, grasping my hand across the few inches that separated us. Then, he leaned in and, for a second time, he kissed me. It was filled with all the feelings we'd released today and more, everything released in a moment's time.

We both pulled away with smiles on our faces. It was lucky for Edward—and myself, though I didn't realize until later—that he had windows tinted dark enough for no photographs to show up.

* * *

**Oooh! Haha. So what did you think? I know it was short-don't stone me!- but I personally really like it. I'm already writing the next chapter, and after I finish my IB test tomorrow morning, I'll continue on!**

**So, please review so I know what you think. **

**Again, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. *See authors note before story to see reasons why***

**-I LOVE YOU,**

**Erin**


	17. My Secrets Are Now Yours To Keep

**I AM SO SORRY! I AM SORRY! I AM SORRY! I AM SORRY! I know I haven't been writing, so I know you probably want to read. I'll have a longer explanation in the bottom A/N.**

**SORRY!**

**I do NOT own Twilight...wish I did though. Then I'd actually write more! D:**

* * *

When we got back to the hotel, he pulled to a stop right outside the doors. "Less photography," he explained. "They don't allow paparazzi in the hotel, so you'll be safe in there." I nodded, telling him I'd call him when I was on my way down. But, before letting me out, he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

My face was still tomato red when I got to my suite.

So I quickly grabbed what little makeup I owned and got to work on my makeup. I did simple smoky eyes in a plum colored shadow with lots of lengthening mascara. Then I finished it off with a thin layer of liquid foundation, not bothering with blush I knew I wouldn't need.

Next, I started on my outfit. I rummaged through the suitcase of things Alice had brought for me for a favorite of mine, a simple black dress that looked slightly vintage. Throwing the dress on the bed, I continued my search for a simple pair of tights, coming out with black tights with pink rose patterns all over. I threw those on top of the dress, looking through the next bag for simple shoes. Lucky me, I found a pair of—short—heels that would go with the outfit, black and simple.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, trying to decide what to do with my hair. Then, I saw a large hairclip and decided: I would put it half up, half down since it was easy and looked good. I went as fast as I could, spraying on a little bit of hairspray, before going through my bag from today and transferring several dollars, my reading glasses, and a pack of gum into a white clutch I had found sitting on top of my dresser.

So I ran out the door as fast as I could, taking the stairs instead of the elevator just in case, and I slowed myself as I reached the lobby so I would look composed.

And as I walked outside, I saw Edward's eyes light up.

"Bella," he said. "You look…gorgeous." He smiled, taking my hand and leading me toward the Volvo.

Once we were on the road toward the pier, Edward told me, "The others got to the hotel a minute or two before you came down. I gave them my cell phone number and directions to the port so they would be able to find us."

"Awesome," I replied, smiling up at him and taking his hand once more. He gave it a tight squeeze from across the glove box, smiling back.

"I'm glad we're going to have several minutes alone. Time alone with you is so much more valuable to me than anything else." I blushed, giving his fingers a squeeze to show my appreciation.

"I never know how exactly to reply to your compliments. I'm not used to getting them," I admitted.

"You don't need to say anything. Just knowing that I'm with someone as amazing as you is enough."

Several minutes later, we reached the pier. And I noticed that that sun was almost completely gone. It was the most beautiful sunset.

"The sunset is gorgeous," I commented to Edward.

"Mmmm," he said, seemingly pre-occupied with something. But then something caught his gaze and he walked away for a moment. I followed quickly.

He had walked up to an old man coming back from his boat and was speaking in Italian.

"Scusilo, signore. Vi occupereste di prendere una fotografia me e della mia amica?" he asked.

The man nodded, taking a camera I hadn't noticed Edward was holding.

"What did you ask him?"

"I asked him to take our picture," he replied, smiling down at me. He took my hand, taking me to the edge of the pier and, making sure the sunset was visible in the photograph, signaled the man to take the picture. The flash went off and blinded me momentarily, and then Edward was walking toward the man again.

"Grazie, molto."

"È problema. Siete una giovane coppia nell'amore e una bella coppia pure. Gli auguro il meglio di fortuna," the man replied. I didn't understand a word, but the way Edward was smiling afterward was enough to tell me it was good.

He climbed into the boat, reaching his arm out and pulling me in after him. We sat on the furthest back seat, him putting his arm on my shoulder and me leaning my head on his.

"Thank you for making my day wonderful," he said off-handedly.

"I'm not really sure what I did, but whatever it was, it's no problem."

"You were just…being yourself. And you told me how you felt without freaking out like other people might." I lifted my head off his shoulder to look into his eyes. "You aren't afraid to be yourself, no matter my title. And you didn't care about my title at all. Your interest was pure. I didn't need conformation."

"It's because you matter to me, Edward. Titles shouldn't matter when you care about someone. Love is what matters. If you feel nothing in your heart…then there's nothing there. And I didn't look to logic for my answers about you; I looked to my heart."

He smiled at me. "If I wasn't afraid of scaring you off because we don't know each other well, I'd say I love you. But…" he trailed off, not sure how to finish.

"And I'd say I was fine with it, but I don't want to lie. It'll take a week or so more for me to say anything like that." Seeing his slightly wilted expression, I quickly continued. "I've been hurt emotionally in the past, and it took…I don't even know how long to get over it. I'm not going to rush into anything."

His expression morphed into sympathy. "I'm so sorry," he told me, each word laced with feeling. "Would you tell me what happened?"

"I will, but just be prepared for tear shedding," I replied with a short laugh at the end.

And so we settled in for a long time of me speaking.

**&&&**

"And…ever since I've just been afraid of falling for anyone…until now." I rounded off my five minute speech, several more tears finding their way down my cheeks. And once again, his finger caught them before they could get too far.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. No one deserves to be hurt like that. Especially someone like you. But…and excuse me for prying into something that hurts you, but at one point when you were talking about…breaking it off with James…your voice made it sound like there was something more to the story…" He trailed off. I could tell he didn't want to pry, but I could also tell he was curious.

"It's fine," I told him. "It's just…he told me something that, to this day, I'm afraid he'll follow through with."

"Which is…?"

"He told me that I would always belong to him, that no one else was ever aloud to call me theirs…or we would both suffer the consequences. I'm terrified because James has never _not_ followed through on a promise…or threat."

"Bella." He looked straight into my eyes. "I swear to you that I will never let him hurt you. Ever. If I have to risk my life to do so, I will."

Then I started to full out cry. "But what about when I leave for home? Edward, what am I going to do then? The damage will have already been done. He'll know about us and he'll hurt you. I don't know how, but I know he'll find a way. And I can't let that happen." I pressed my face into his chest as he rubbed his hand on my back, soothing my worries.

"You let me handle it all. I promise, he'll never lay a finger on you. Don't waste your time worrying about my well being; besides, I'm more worried about you. I'll make sure that you're safe. And as for going back home…I have a question."

But just as soon as the words were out of his mouth, everyone else arrived, shouting and hollering, happy and in a good mood.

"Let's talk later," he whispered in my ear before standing up to signal them over.

I knew then that it would be a long night.

* * *

**(For what the guy said to Edward: It is no problem. _You are a young couple in love, and a beautiful couple as well. I wish you the best of luck_.)**

**Well, here's my explanation.**

**For the past month or so I've been just busy busy busy. I've started state assesments and I had a writing thing in Social Studies. Then we're in something I don't really understand in math, so I've been studying like a mad man. To top it off there's a competition for choir and orchestra and band this Saturday, and I'm in it for choir and orchestra so I've been practicing my solo and TWO ensemble pieces every day. Then, spring break is coming up so teachers are going crazy with 'we need to finish chapter (blah blah blah) by next week!!!!!!!' and I just zone out. So I've been behind. And it also sucks that I've been sick, so yet another disadvantage. **

**SO NOW I'M BACK! Hopefully! **

**You have every single right to flame me. Go ahead! I don't blame you! But I can say that this will be taking a backseat to my new story, Confessions of Best Friends Forever, and A Single Star will be put on hiatus. **

**I'm taking on waaaaaaaaay too many things. :/**

**But bear with me, I'm trying my best. Do NOT loose faith in me. I'm still writing! I swear to you! So just keep reading and reviewing, and I will have that much more incentive to write.**

**Again, my sincere apologies.**

**-Erin**


	18. I Couldn't Imagine More Happiness

**NEXT DAY, NEW CHAPTER! Are you proud?! Lol. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh yeah, I sure do own Twilight. Because I totally just stole Stephanie Meyer's identity, so of course I own it! PAHAHA. Right. On with chapter 18.**

* * *

"Hey, Bella!" Alice hollered once I was in view. Luckily, my eyes were already back to normal. "You dressed yourself very well! Good job." She smiled at me before jumping into the boat, landing gracefully.

Though it took several minutes, everyone else piled in, all of them commenting on how well I put together my own outfit.

"I am very capable of dressing myself!" I announced once everyone was aboard. "I'm not a child!"

"You used to dress like one," Rose stage whispered. We all laughed. Then I took notice of what everyone else was wearing. Alice had on a cute yellow and white sun dress that, believe it or not, I had picked out for her birthday, with some matching yellow peep toe heels.

Rose was wearing a color block dress that was white on top and turquoise on bottom. Though simple, it was still beautiful. Both of the girls had done simple, natural looking makeup, emphasizing their blue eyes and they had also both put their hair into messy buns.

"Well, captain," Jasper spoke. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you all are ready. And for those of you who don't want to ruin their hair or clothes—" he looked pointedly at me, Alice, and Rose—"you can come into the small room just under the deck and I'll come get you when we dock."

That was the last we saw of Alice and Rosalie for the rest of the ride to The Hidden Cove while Jasper, Emmett, and myself stayed above with Edward.

The ride, overall, was very nice, but went by much slower than I wanted it to. I wanted the night to be over already so I could spend more time alone with Edward.

Finally, though, we arrived at the opening to the restaurant, somebody already waiting to take our boat around back. We climbed out, all but Edward and I looking around in amazement, disbelief.

"Come on, guys," I called, heading toward the opening. Edward followed close behind me.

When we got inside, Edward swiftly got us a table that was out of the way so we wouldn't be a spectacle for the few eating here, seeing as Edward's body guards had to follow us here.

Once we were all seated and had menus and drinks, the conversation started.

"So what were you doing today?" Emmett asked, again sounding only curious, no hint of the brotherly protectiveness that had been there in previous days.

"We were walking and talking," I replied. "Nothing more." But I said it, I grabbed Edward's hand once again.

"Well, there was a little more than that," Edward admitted, clearly not wanting to be the object of Em's hate. "We…we told each other our feelings, and…" He trailed off.

Em laughed. "I see. So you're going out with my lil' sis now?"

"I guess you could say that," Edward replied, laughing shakily and squeezing my hand.

"It's okay, Ed. Don't be scared."

"Ed?" I asked.

"Yeah! We all have nicknames, so he's gotta have one too!" Emmett retorted, sounding like a small, overexcited child. We all laughed.

"So what is everyone's nickname?" Edward asked, obviously feeling out of the loop.

"I'm Rose, and Rosie to Emmett," Rose started off.

"Al, or Aly."

"Jazz," Jasper said.

"I'm Em!" Emmett boomed.

"And I'm either Bella, Bell, or Bells."

"Bella? So your full name is Isabella?"

"You guessed it," I replied, feeling red in the face. But he just smiled at me.

"So what do you suggest, _prince_ Edward?" Emmett asked, heavy sarcasm in his tone.

He laughed. "Well, I love their four cheese and pepperoni pizza. But then again, I love the chicken parmesan, too. So, one of those."

"PIZZA!" Em shouted, causing what few people could see us to turn and stare.

"We're sorry," Jasper told them. "He's…slow." He focused his glare/smile on Emmett, making up for all the times Em had embarrassed him in High School.

"I NO SLOW!" Emmett retorted, making himself sound mentally retarded. "I NO SMART! DIFENCE! PWOMISE!" Then he crossed his eyes, making everyone laugh, and causing Rosalie to hit him in the chest with the back of her hand.

After the laughter had died down, Edward spoke up. "Well, I know I don't know you well, but I'd like to hear the stories of how the two couples over there met."

Jasper spoke up first. "Well, as you know, Bella's my younger sister by about a year. She grew up as best friends with Alice, and then when they were freshmen, they both got moved up a grade because of their intelligence. Now, I'd always thought that Bell's friends were annoying, so I'd never given them much attention. But…maybe it was mostly because Jessica Stanley was creepily obsessed with me." He shuddered before going on. "Well, since we all started to have classes together I started noticing this blue eyed, black haired beauty, and just couldn't help but ask Bella about her." He smiled, looking at his fiancé with a large smile. "We met, and when we did, something just clicked. Unfortunately, it wasn't the right thing. For the longest time we hated each other. We were _always_ bickering when we saw each other. But one day, one of our arguments turned into a bet. She bet me I couldn't last one night with her, so I countered it by asking her to junior prom. She surprised us all by saying yes.

"So, the night of prom comes around, and I have to be there to pick her up, because she's my date. And when I saw her come down stairs…I just couldn't help but have my breath taken away. It just made her beauty so much higher it was surreal. And then that night, we actually had a good time. We got to know each other, and we learned a lot. By the end of the night, I'd forgotten that it was a bet. I'd had so much fun. I pulled up to her house afterwards and it just felt right to kiss her. I asked her out on another date, she said yes, and now we're engaged, just over two years later." He smiled lovingly down at Alice, kissing her softly before looking at Emmett. "Your turn."

"I promise mine's more exciting. Well, you don't know this, but Jazz here, him and me are actually twins. No one believes us though. I just don't get why." We all laughed quietly. "But…me and Rose…God. We met sophomore year. We knew each other, but we hadn't ever gotten to know each other. So once we were on a field trip to an aquarium in Seattle and I just decided that I'd been crushing on this girl way to long and that I needed to get to know her. So we ended up spending the rest of the day together. I made her laugh—a lot—and she got to gripe at me, just like she does." He smiled proudly down at Rosalie, her face a mix of love and irritation.

"But, at the end of the day I asked her to go to homecoming with me, since it was the next weekend. At first she'd told me she had a date, which I was pretty sad about. But then she told me the next day that she'd go with me, when would I pick her up. So ever since then we've been two little children in love!" The last sentence earned another smack, but Em just laughed, and kissed Rosalie so sweetly it was hard to believe it was my brother sitting in front of me.

"Those are amazing stories," Edward commented. I could tell he had more to say, but then the waiter came up. Everyone ordered, then sat patiently in near silence before the food came.

For the rest of the evening there wasn't much talking, just forks hitting plates. However, the silence was far from awkward. It was wonderful. And, lucky for me, the dinner was over before I knew it.

So, after our ride back to the shore, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice all got cabs, noticing how I'd been wanting to spend time with Edward.

So, in the Volvo, it was nice that he asked me what I could tell he had been about to ask back at the restaurant.

"Bella, I have something to tell and ask you. And please don't hide your true opinion because I don't want to scare you off. But…I'm in an arranged marriage with Lauren. But my father's gotten Parliament to reconsider, but they told me I had to find a new bride by Saturday. And I know your afraid of getting hurt again but-"

"Edward, are you asking me to marry me?" I cut him off, a thrill going through me at the words.

"Yes," he sighed. "I know that we've only known each other a week, and I know we just got together formally, but…not only are you better than Lauren, but despite our short time together, I feel this connection to you I've never felt with you before. And if you don't want to, we can figure something out I'm su-"

"I'd love to," I cut him off again. I knew better than him we hadn't known each other long, but he was right; the bond I could feel between us felt almost tangible. It felt like steel cords. And I couldn't deny it.

"Really?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes," I told him smiling. "I understand one hundred percent what you mean by the connection. And I feel the same way."

"Oh, Bella, you have no idea how happy that makes me." And I could see in his expression that he really was happy.

We talked a little bit more about me showing at the parliament session this Saturday and just everything in general. He promised that we didn't have to release to the media our plans for a long time, or at least until I was comfortable, but that we'd have to come out about our relationship and that I'd begin to have to have someone with me at all times to protect me.

When we pulled up to the hotel, he kissed me tenderly and lovingly, looking me deep in the eyes before coming around and opening the door for me. I thanked him, giving him a big hug once I was standing.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," he said while walking back around.

"It's a plan!" I yelled back.

And as I spun on my heels to go inside, I couldn't believe that all my wildest dreams were coming true, my life finally evening out to be just as I imagined it in all my little girl fairy tale dreams.

And I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**So?! How'd you like it?! I tried just for all of you readers that have put up with my spontanious updating to get this chapter out soon. So I worked from the moment I got home from school 'til now on it. AND, now I know how I want the story to go.(: If you want hints then ask me in a PM.**

**And I swear to you, I will start updating alot more. I'll be able to update at my mom's now becase I finally have a working word processor on the computer there! So hopefully you'll be seeing more of me!**

**I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU FOR BEING FAITHFUL!**

**-Erin**


	19. Face Your Fears

**Alright, chapter 19. It's short, because I didn't want to overwhelm this chapter with anything than what is important. So, without furthur adieu, CHAPTER 19!**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is completely mine. Well, the movies and books...**

* * *

"Alright, Bella. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive! Now let's go before I'm not…"

Standing outside the parliament room, I was visibly shaking. The marriage wasn't set in stone yet, and I was absolutely terrified of what they would think of me.

"Bella, you'll be fine," Edward whispered to me, squeezing my hand in reassurance. I looked up at him, apprehension very clear. He gave me a quick kiss, smiling before letting out a big breath and opening the doors.

"Prince Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Swan," a voice announced from somewhere in the room.

I looked up at my surroundings, pleasantly surprised. The room was decorated in a very friendly way. There were several long tables that were joined at the corners, one facing Edward and me, the other two parallel across from each other. The walls had paintings of the royal family for generations back. The members all had pleasant smiles on their faces, except for one who reminded me lightly of Lauren Mallory. There were large windows behind every table, the large curtains drawn away from them, letting in as much natural light as possible.

"Isabella," said an older man with jet black hair who was sitting in the middle of the table across from us. He had a kind, welcoming smile on his face. "Edward."

"Good afternoon, Aro," Edward replied, giving a smile in return.

"Good afternoon," I said as well. "Also, you can refer to me as Bella," I added, smiling largely.

Aro laughed, still smiling. "Ahh, young ones. So, what is the matter at hand today?"

Carlisle took over for us. "Well, Aro, as you know, Edward was placed into an arranged marriage with Lady Lauren Mallory—" the man who looked like her smiled smugly—"However, Edward wishes to marry Bella. They haven't known each other long, but I assure you, the bond between them is strong."

Aro smiled again, looking back to us. "Well, my vote was cast since I saw the two walk in the doors. I'm for Miss Bella." He smiled straight at me, looking very much like my grandfather. I smiled back.

Carlisle stood. "All in favor raise your right hand. All not in favor please stand."

One by one, I watched as hand after hand was raised into the air, smiles gracing the kind faces of these strangers.

Over the passage of several seconds, all hands had been raised except one—the Lauren look-a-like.

"Mr. Mallory," Aro addressed him, also confirming my suspicions. "What is your quarrel with the love between these two?"

Mr. Mallory cleared his throat. "Well, Aro, she is not of royal blood. She has no ranking in our society. She is but an American tourist. We shouldn't waste time on something that will not last." He turned to glare at me. I cowered into Edward's shoulder, only calming down when he ran his hand up and down my own, glaring in turn at Mr. Mallory.

"Aro, if I may speak out of turn," said a man next to Aro who had a long white beard. He paused, waiting for permission to speak. Aro nodded. "Well, I know I've never been too keen of our young prince and his relationships, but it may just be my worry for my country speaking out. Nothing personal," he added, giving a small smile to Edward who returned the gesture. "But…the relationship between you two is closer than one I've seen before. Remarkable, for only knowing each other such a short period of time. Believe me when I say, Sir Mallory, this relationship will last."

Aro burst into applause, laughing happily. "Wonderful, Marcus! Wonderful!" He smiled at everyone in the room. "I suppose all there is to do now is tell the media of your relationship…? I do believe though, just for your safe keeping, Edward, that you shouldn't tell them about the engagement until much later. Give it at least two months."

Edward nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you, everyone," he ended, taking my hand again and leading me out of the room.

"Goodbye, Edward, Bella!" I heard Aro call after us.

Once the doors were safely shut, Edward grabbed me around the waste and spun me around like a sappy love movie.

"We did it, love," he whispered in my ear.

"We did it," I said back. I knew I was blushing from my excitement, but I couldn't help it and didn't try to hold it back.

"My beautiful, blushing, fiancé," he said before kissing me lovingly.

And so began the adventure of a lifetime.

**

* * *

**

AWW! So, some ExB fluff at the end. I couldn't help myself. It was too perfect.(:

So, the next few chapters will probably kinda fillers with not a whole lot important, but I don't really know yet. So read them anyway, just in case.

Also, please tell me of any characters you want to see, some kind of action you want brought in, characters you want to stand out more, anything. I write for all of you, so I want opinions. Also, just tell me what you think. I need to know if you actually like it.

Thank you for putting up with my crap.

I LOVE YOU.

-Erin


	20. I'm Falling In Love Again

**Alright, so here's chapter 20! I feel so accomplished! And there's still gonna be alot more.(: Who'duthunk I would've gotten this far? Not me!**

**Well, I'll stop blabbering, so CHAPTER 20.**

**I really, really, really, wish that I owned Twilight....but i don't.**

* * *

"Bella," Edward began as we got back in the Volvo, ready to spend time together to celebrate.

"Mmhmm?" I replied, smiling just like he was.

"What would you say to moving into the palace? You and Alice and Rose and Em and Jazz?"

I gasped at the proposition. "Really?!" I asked, my excitement rising.

He laughed. "Of course, you silly girl." He kissed me on the cheek. "So, what do you say?"

"Edward, I'd love to!" I said excitedly. "But, when?"

"Whenever!" he replied. "After all, we've got time!"

"How about we go to the hotel then? I'll get my things, then tell everyone else so they can get their things."

"Sounds wonderful, love. In fact, I'll come up and help you." I smiled at him.

"Thanks!"

"It's my pleasure," he replied, taking my hand.

It took only five minutes to reach the hotel. Both Edward and I got out. He handed his keys the valet, asking to keep it here, but to be careful. I laughed at his protection over his car. We walked into the lobby, not bothering to walk, but instead to jog, taking the stairs two at a time. At our pace, it didn't take long to reach our floor.

"I'll tell the others," he told me, kissing me on the cheek again before going to knock on the others doors.

I opened my door quickly, even more excited that it was happening, and happening now. I glanced through the sitting room, making sure I hadn't left any of my books on the table. Next, I entered my bathroom, gathering all of Alice's makeup and deciding to just give it to her, along with all the hair things she'd left, before I left the hotel. Then I checked the closet that was, still, empty, considering all our fancy dresses Alice had bought were in _her_ closet. Finally, I headed into my room, throwing everything into its respective suitcase, leaving the ones Alice had packed for me sitting on the floor, throwing mine on the bed.

I double checked all the rooms, making sure I'd gotten everything. Once I was sure I had, I grabbed my purse and suitcase, leaving all of Alice's things there, deciding that I could just give her my key so she could get her things. So I wrote on a sticky note, informing her of her things' whereabouts, placing it on the key card and once again grabbing my things to go.

On my way out I nearly ran into Edward.

"I'm almost done!" I declared, handing out the key card. "I just need to give this to Alice."

"Alright then," he replied, taking my suitcase from me.

We exited my room, the resounding click of the lock sounding pleasing to my ears. Then I knocked on Alice's door.

"Come on, Edward. We're packing I promise! Call when we're on our way!"

"It's Bella!" I hollered.

It took Alice all of two seconds to open the door. But before she could speak, I did.

"Alright, everything that you had for me is in there, and here's the key to enter. I'll see you later!" Then I shut the door in her stunned face, laughing.

"You ready?" Edward asked, not moving from his spot, still smiling.

"I'm ready," I replied.

"Really?"

"Really.

"I'm not so sure…"

"Edward, let's go!"

"Alright!" He took my hand and we ran down the hall and down the stairs again, laughing the whole way. We zoomed through the doors, skidding to a halt at the car. The valet was nothing short of surprised.

"Thank you, sir," Edward told him when he received his keys, keeping a very straight face, tone serious. I was in hysterics behind him. Vaguely, I heard cameras clicking. And like always I didn't care.

We climbed into the car, still laughing.

"The look on his face, Edward. I wish you could've seen how hilarious you were!"

"I heard you laughing and I almost cracked!" he told me, still chuckling.

"You're amazing," I told him, smile firmly set in place.

"Thank you," he said, puffing out his chest, making me laugh again.

We sat in silence the rest of the ride, occasionally looking up at each other and smiling again.

**&&&**

When we finally arrived at the palace, I was three times as excited as I had been when Edward asked me to move in.

"Edward, this is amazing. I'm going to be living…here!"

"Of course you are," he whispered into my ear, kissing my hair.

"It's so amazing," I commented.

"Like you." I smiled up at him, my smile growing ten fold.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"What for?"

"For loving me. For caring. For being so understanding. For everything."

"I think I should thank you for those." I chuckled.

"Well, that's nice and all, and I accept it, but I wanna find my room!"

Edward laughed, taking my hand again. "I was quite under the impression that I would be having a person sleeping next to me tonight, but if you want your own room…" I laughed at his stupid joke.

"I'd love to, Edward," I told him. "But you do realize I've only been here once, correct? I don't remember where your room is!"

He laughed too. "Of course! How stupid of me. Shall we?"

"We shall."

And so we went through the palace to find his room, my smile never wavering.

**&&&**

It didn't take long to find his room, and before long, I was heading back down the marble staircase and to his Volvo to get my things. Unfortunately, I was greeted my something terrible on my way back.

"Swan, what are you doing here?" Lauren spat in my face.

"Well, I'm moving in with my-" I started.

"Not in Edward's home," she retorted. "In Italy, ruining my marriage! Me and Edward were made for each other! And you ruined it!" she shrieked.

"I'm sorry, Lauren, but he asked me, and I said yes. I'm not sorry for that."

"You should be," she told me. "And I want to see you gone. I can't believe that parliament accepted Not in Edward's home," she retorted. "In Italy, ruining my marriage! Me and Edward were made for each other! And you ruined it!" she shrieked.

"I'm sorry, Lauren, but he asked me, and I said yes. I'm not sorry for that."

"You should be," she told me. "And I want to see you gone. I can't believe that parliament accepted _you! Of all people!_"

"Lauren, I'm not going to apologize. I've finally found my happiness, and you're not going to ruin it for me like you have everything else," I told her, finally fed up with all her crap. "You're not better than me. We're equals. But I can't help that Edward loves me and that I love him, and I'm not sacrificing my happiness _again! _Not for_ you._"

She shrieked again, walking out to her car, then speeding off. I smiled happily, but jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, finding it to be Edward.

"That was wonderful, Bella," he told me. "You were wonderful!"

"It was making me extremely angry," I admitted. He laughed, as did I. "Let's get this stuff upstairs."

Just as the words were out of my mouth, his phone rang.

"Alice," he told me before answering, walking out into the hallway to talk to her.

I decided that, since the first time around, I hadn't had much of a chance to really look at his room, I would now.

The walls were painted a deep maroon, decorated with art photography every ten feet or so. The pictures, I noted, were all in black and white. One wall was completely music, a stereo standing near it. Against another was his bed, which was large and covered in a comforter that matched the walls. He had a window that displayed an amazing view to the left of his bed. Also, in one of the corners there was a spiral staircase, something I'd failed to notice upon first seeing the room. Deciding to explore a bit, I climbed it to the top, gasping at what was in front of me.

A large, black baby grand piano sat on an elevated platform, surrounded on every side by clean, white walls, one wall completely window. Sheet music lay neatly on top of the piano, but just disheveled enough to know it was recently played. The lid to cover the keys was up, showing the pure ivory keys.

After several moments, I heard the door open below.

"Bella?" Edward called out. "Where are you?"

"Up here," I called. I heard his footsteps hit each stair as he jogged up.

"Edward," I said, turning to face him. "It's gorgeous up here."

"Oh," he said, sounding surprised. His face became tomato red, like mine usually did. "It's just…my private place that I can go to so I can relax."

"You never told me you play piano," I told him. "Play me something."

He chuckled. "Alright, then." And then his fingers moved swiftly across the keys.

The melody he played was so beautiful it brought tears to my eyes.

When the song ended several minutes later, he looked at me, first smiling, then concerned.

"Bella, why are you crying?"

"It was so beautiful, that's why," I told him, leaning on his shoulder.

"You scared me for a second. I didn't want to hurt your feelings," he said as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

Just then, Alice chose to make her move, calling Edward, the tone on his phone shrill and demanding.

He sighed. "Yes, Alice?" He paused for a second. "Okay. Well, we'll be down in a minute." He paused again before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"They're here," he said.

"I know."

"We should go."

"I know."

"…I don't want to."

"Me either…but we need to." This time we both sighed, climbing off the bench and slowly descending the stairs, walking out of the room together.

I didn't need to know the rest of how our story went. I knew at that moment that this was perfect, that my life was coming together again.

That I was in love again.

* * *

**AWW! So, a little bit more ExB fluff. That's what most of the following chapters will be like for a little bit. At least three chapters of improv, most likely. But hey, it's something.**

**So, please, feedback? What do you want to see? More of something? Less of something? Tell me, I write for all of you.**

**So, thanks for reading my story! New chapter tomorrow.(:**

**Erin.**


	21. God, Guys

Hi. *Cowers behind wall*

I know this is was overdue, and I can't apologize enough.

Let me explain my very long absence.

So, as you know, school just ended. But for the past couple months we've just been going nuts. Our teachers were trying to shove as much school as they could down our throats, but none of us would listen, so I was loaded up 195% with homework that I never got fully complete. Then there was this huuuuugeeee project for Social Studies that was worth 300 points. That's a WHOLE lot for me, cause my grade sucked in that class. Then, after that, there was my orchestra and choir concerts. They're both pretty big deals, cause at orchestra they give out awards and stuff, and then at the choir one, it's all choreographed and it also doubles as a choral variety show, and this year I sang a solo. And then somewhere within that mix, 8th grade dance. So I was worrying about that for I don't even know how long. Then, Wednesday was my last day and I had 8th grade celebration so, again, stressing about what to wear etc. And then, in it all, I've been trying to squeeze in some time to a.)spend time with boyfriend b.)spend time with friends and c.)go to YMCA to work out.

Yeah. That's a lot.

So, my point is, I'm getting back on the stories.

Oh, wait. One more thing.

For A Single Star, I really hate to say I have no idea what to write on it. I know what I want to happen, but I just…I lost the feeling in it. So, if anyone wants to take over, please, please message me. I can't let it die. I love that story and I don't want it to just sit there.

Well, throw all the artillery at me you want, I've said what I want.

Again, I'm horribly sorry.

Erin


	22. Important: Please Read

Hi.

I'm so sorry. I know this is the last thing you want to hear. But I'm putting all my stories on hiatus.

I found out today that my step-dad has cancer. Obviously, I'm torn up about it. And I don't know how I can write until I'm really smiling again.

So I"m sorry to dissapoint you again. But this is important, and I can't just not think about it, it's not something I can put behind me and feel better after I write in my journal. I just can't.

So, I hope you can forgive me. Thank you for putting up with me.

Erin.


	23. Wedding Dresses

Edward and I walked, hand in hand, to the garage just as a black taxi pulled up and my two siblings and two best friends came bounding out.

"Edward, it's so gorgeous here!" Alice trilled at us, looking up and around at all the architecture.

"Thank you," he said, laughing as he spoke. "But before I show you around, I do want to get your things into the house and show you where your rooms will be located."

"Sounds good," she replied, walking back to everyone else and instructing them to 'grab their shit out of the cab and get their asses inside'. We all laughed at little Alice's commands.

Once everyone had gotten their things, we all walked back into the palace and back up the stairs to two more rooms that were on either side of mine and Edward's room. They, also, opened up by double doors and had one curved glass wall, displaying a gorgeous view of the city.

Then, after everyone had ooh'd and ahh'd then put their bags in their rooms, Edward gave them the tour, very similar to the one he'd given me on my first visit here, but waiting to introduce them to his parents—the King and Queen of Italy!—until the very end.

"God, I'm so nervous," Rose said, shifting her weight from one foot to another. "I mean, the King and Queen!"

"I know," Jasper replied, twiddling his thumbs. "I don't know how to act."

"Just be natural. Act like you would around me. They're very loving and very kind. They don't want to be treated like royalty as much as me," Edward told them all, wearing a warm, comforting smile as he walked us all into their study.

"Edward! Bella! How nice to see you two!" Esme said upon our entrance, walking over and giving us each large hugs. "And what are the names of your friends?"

"This is Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, my two best friends. Alice is engaged to Jasper, who is my brother, and Rosalie is engaged to Emmett, also my brother," I told her, gesturing to the correct person for each introduction.

Esme smiled at them warmly, making them all noticeably relax. "Welcome to our home. I hope you enjoy it here."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem!" Emmett said, smiling ear to ear as he bounced up and down. We all laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm afraid Carlisle won't be down for a little while, so how about we all sit down for some lunch? I may not be able to cook a lot, but I do know how to make homemade macaroni and cheese!" Esme suggested.

"Sounds good," Edward told her, looking down at me. I returned the stare and smiled, wondering how I'd gotten so lucky to find love, real love, in two weeks.

And then I remembered I had to tell Charlie and Renee.

My mother, who was dead set against marriage under the age of 24, except when it came to my brothers.

I felt my stomach drop to the floor.

Everyone else had already started to follow Esme, except for Edward and me, who saw the look on my face and started to look concerned.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"I have to tell my parents," I replied in a monotone.

"Tell them what, Bella?"

"That I'm engaged." I looked at him, my face molded into that of horror. He laughed at me.

"Edward, what's so funny?"

"That won't be so hard," he told me, smiling. "It's only your parents."

"But I'm afraid!" I told him very seriously, eyes growing wide.

"Bella, why are you afraid of telling your parents you're engaged?"

I couldn't speak to tell him why.

"Here, what about this," he told me. "We can tell them—together, of course—that we're dating. I can earn your parents respect. We can visit them both a couple times so they know how I feel, _then_ we tell them and the rest of the world that we're engaged. It can be a family secret."

I nodded my head. "I like that idea. Let's go with that."

He laughed. "Alrighty, then. Let's go get some lunch!"

"Edward, your mom makes the _best_ mac and cheese ever. Dude, if I weren't so full, I'd swim in it," Emmett stated after lunch, sitting outside and rubbing his stomach.

"I don't know how well that would work, Emmett," Rose told him, rolling her eyes and smiling at her fiancé. "Also, I've been wondering when we would have the wedding. We've been engaged for several months now, but we haven't done any planning."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Alice said, jumping up and down in her seat. "How about we have them here, in Italy? Wouldn't that be amazing?"

"I have to admit, I'd love that," Jasper said, nodding his assent. "I'm good with it. And obviously Bella's wedding will be here. Are you okay with that you two?" he asked Rose and Em.

"A wedding in the Italian countryside," she said, smiling. "How…perfect. I'm all in."

"If my baby's all in, I'm all in. Let's do this!" Emmett told us very happily, putting his arm around Rose.

"I have one condition," Rosalie said. "My wedding has to be first. I got engaged first, it only makes sense."

"That's fine by me," Alice said.

"Well," I piped up finally. "We've got the entire day, let's go try on dresses!"

Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice all looked at each other, then at me, the girls smiling, the guys in complete shock.

"Bells," Emmett said. "Did you…did you really…?" he yelled, dumbfounded.

"Well, yeah. I want to look beautiful on my wedding day, even if it isn't for a long time." I smiled.

Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed tight. "You're always beautiful, love. It's you that will be making the dress beautiful." I smiled at the compliment, leaning on his shoulder and tilting my face up for a kiss. He complied and we both pulled away smiling, everyone 'awww'-ing at us. Then we all laughed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Alice yelled. "Bella just said she wanted to go shopping, and I want to make this last as long as possible! Girls, let's go!"

"Can't we come?" the boys asked in sync.

"Nope!" I told them, popping my p. "Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding?"

"But that's forever away, Bella," Edward said, pouting.

I laughed. "Not for them, it isn't. And I promise you, time will fly. Love you!" I yelled, running toward the garaged before stopping quickly. "Oh, and Edward? Can I borrow a car?" I smiled sweetly as he laughed, getting up and following me, taking my hand once again.

Several calls and a ten minute drive later, Rose, Alice, Esme and I were at one of Italy's finest bridal salons (at Esme's request—you can't turn down the Queen of Italy). And overly perky consultant that, luckily, spoke English hopped in front of us and led us to three fitting rooms right next to each other, asking us each what we were looking for and our price points, then running off to find dresses for all of us while Esme sat patiently outside near the mirror.

It took nearly thirty minutes, but soon enough we each had three dresses in our fitting rooms and we were ready to show the first gown.

"Oh my god," I mumbled to myself. "I'm going to be getting married. I'm really in a wedding dress." Then my smile increased ten fold, so I stepped out of the dressing room with my three best friends.

Though we spent nearly three hours trying on dress after designer dress, only Rosalie found her perfect gown, the first one she tried on. It was perfect for her.

We all got back home and all started toward our rooms, but Esme pulled me aside before I could go.

"I have something I'd like to show you," she said, smiling and leading me up a new flight of stairs to her bedroom.

Once we reached it, she took me to her closet, making me pause at the entrance as she searched for something in the very back. Then she made me close my eyes as I heard the rustling of a dress bag.

"Okay, open your eyes."

When I opened my eyes, I saw the most gorgeous wedding dress I'd ever seen. It was vintage with lots of tulle. Under the bust there lay a small blue bow in beautiful fabric. There was another longer bow on the back in the same place. It was strapless with a sweet-heart neckline that wasn't too revealing, but just perfect.

"Esme, this is a gorgeous gown."

"It was my wedding dress," she told me, looking at it longingly. "Carlisle's mother wore it before me, and her husband's mother before her." She turned to me, the dress draped over her arms. "Would you wear this at your wedding?"

I gasped, pulling my hands to my mouth in wonderful surprise: I would be able to wear this gorgeous gown at my wedding. "Of course, I'd love to!"

"Wonderful," she told me, smiling. "Would you like to try it on?"

"I'd love to," I told her, taking the dress gently and walking into a room that was large and had multiple floor length mirrors. I put the dress on, zipping up the side, and looked at myself in the mirror.

It fit like a glove. It was comfortable and light, and just perfect. The pure white of the dress offset my light ivory skin just so. I could imagine how on my wedding day I would have my hair half up and curled with simple makeup, walking down the isle into Edward's arms. He'd be so ecstatic I was wearing his mother's dress.

I opened the door and walked out, and it was Esme's turn to gasp. She instructed me to turn, smiling all the while.

"Bella, you look absolutely gorgeous." I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Esme."

"Oh, one more thing, Bella, before you leave."

"Yes?"

"Would you…would you call me mom? Esme seems so formal, and I already think of you as a daughter, as does Carlisle."

"Of course... Mom."

* * *

**I got it done! I wanted to update for you guys since I haven't in forever. So, after I calmed down tonight, I sat down and wrote this. I'm really quite proud of it. I hope you liked it. **

**Love, Erin.**


	24. Author's Note SORRY GUYS

Hello!

I know you're probably about ready to slaughter me. It's literally been a couple years since I've updated. But it's summer, and I've had no creative writing outlet, and I just miss these stories so much. But now I'm seeing things that I want to change, so here's what I'm going to do:

It may take some time, but I'm going to re-write both A Single Star and Struggling Love, but they'll be uploaded to my new account, hipstererin. They'll have identical plot lines, but hopefully a bit better writing, more detail, and loooooooooooonger chapters. I promise.

I'm so bad at this. So this time around, I'm focusing on one story at a time. I'm going to start with A Single Star, because I just absolutely love that story so much. I have so much planned for it, and I think you'll love it.

So again, my immense apologies at not updating in so long, but here we go again! Check out my new account (hipstererin) and that's where the re-written stories will be! I'm keeping up these, though, for anyone who comes across them and enjoys them for some reason, plus it gives me basis for my rewriting.

Thank you so much, I love you dearly.

Erin


End file.
